Different Worlds
by Kuroshitsuji.Fan.Girl246
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a demon. Elizabeth Midford is alive. They live in different worlds, two worlds that rarely cross. One in the darkness, one in the light. But when Ciel and Lizzie find themselves close once more, can they live in the same reality? Or are they doomed to be apart... forever? (Based after season 2, CielLizzie)
1. Phantom

**Chapter 1. Phantom**

**_Phantomhive_**

Lizzie closed her eyes and placed the white roses down at the door. She almost felt sad just because she was leaving them; they had been the only brightness in her outfit. The only colour a widow was permitted to wear was black. Leaving the snow-coloured flowers, she found herself blending in quite nicely with the midnight darkness surrounding her. She became a part of the night.

The street was empty at this time. It was always empty when she came to visit Ciel's town house. Ciel's grave was at the Phantomhive Estate, and even there no body lay beneath the grass. But Lizzie still felt like she was closer to Ciel when she came here, which would be every night. She stayed awake until midnight, when everyone was asleep, and then snuck out of the house, with a different bouquet of flowers every time. The Phantomhive manor had had such a beautiful garden. Whenever Lizzie thought of visiting Ciel, she always vividly remembered the shaped trees and bushes of roses that framed the manor like a fairytale.

"I'm back, Ciel," She whispered, per usual. The she got down on the steps and closed her eyes. She always did this; those three words were the only ones she ever spoke.

She seemed to lose track of time when she came to see Ciel; it may have been minutes, it may have been hours later that she got to her feet again. She presumed it had been hours, her legs were aching from kneeling down for so long. She brushed the dirt off her skirt. It was black as night anyway, but she wanted to stay as cute as she could even in the disagreeable circumstances. For her fiancé. For her beloved. For Ciel.

And thus ended her nightly routine. She turned away without a word, and walked away from the old house, out into the streets of London.

She was aware that it was dangerous. She was a lavishly dressed (though all in black) noblewoman, walking unguided through the dark streets of the city. She knew she would be scolded if anyone found out, and then she wouldn't be able to visit again. That was the only reason she returned at all. Danger didn't bother her anymore. Anyway, time alone gave her another opportunity to torture herself.

Her goal had been perfectly clear; she wanted to help her grieving fiancé find happiness once more. To smile again. To laugh, not because he was winning but because he was happy. And to let go of all the hatred that ruled everything he did. It was not just a feeling but a duty, as the wife of the Queen's watchdog. And she had failed. Ciel had died, never having felt happy as he should have. And he was... gone. That was the part Lizzie could never accept. Ciel wasn't _gone. _He was never gone. He had died before- he came back that time. Why did everyone keep insisting that he wasn't going to return for them? Did they want him dead?

Lizzie glanced upwards, broken out of her thoughts by the sound of someone screaming. She shivered, suddenly aware of the freezing wind that engulfed her. She didn't recognize this road either; she must have taken a wrong turning while she was thinking. This wasn't the respectable part of London anymore. The roads were fenced with towering slum buildings, and the cobble was broken and uneven under her grey and black slippers.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice weak and shaking. No-one could hear her at this volume, but somehow she couldn't get her voice any louder, "Hello?"

She turned around, hoping to her find her way to her original route. Being of noble birth, Lizzie had never been let out on the streets of London, and therefore had absolutely no idea how to find her way around. She only knew the way to Ciel's town house because she had visited it before. Lost like this, she was as good as dead.

_Don't think that! _

The end of the road led to a wonky crossroads, both leading to more slums. Had she really walked this far from the main road without noticing? She cursed herself for not paying attention. She had to get back, before someone checked her room and found her missing. She'd had a close call before. One night she'd accidently fallen asleep lying on the steps, only to be awoken at six that morning by Agni, who had promised not to tell her parents. She had been lucky that day; the servants had overslept, and the house was still in darkness and silence when she arrived there.

There was no way Lizzie was going to chance it again, but if she turned in the wrong direction, she would only find herself even more lost than earlier! Right... or left?

It was funny how the strangest things could influence your actions. Lizzie found herself going right, her fickle mind thinking back to the days she used to visit Ciel. He'd always had the eyepatch over her right eye. Seeing that eye had always filled her mind with an unexplainable fear. Like instinct, like her gut knew there was something wrong. But it hadn't been like she was in any position to ask about Ciel's injury; it was an embarrassing request anyway, shameful for a lady such as herself to make. She was supposed to be sugar and spice, and all things nice.

Then again... hadn't Ciel already seen her ugly side? At the time, it had seemed like there was no other option than to defend herself; now she wasn't quite sure. Maybe she should have let herself die instead. Then Ciel would have seen her as cute... until the very end.

Yet here she was, alone, regretting every mistake she'd ever been careless enough to make. And the most horrible thing was that she couldn't change it now. Instead she just walked silently and hated herself with every living step she didn't deserve. Ciel should be the living one. She had no right.

Lizzie stopped, and raised a hand to wipe her slightly dampened eyes. Then she froze. She had assumed the footsteps had been hers, but she wasn't moving an inch and she could still hear someone walking. Not daring to look around, she continued forward, her pace noticeably faster. She had thought earlier that the danger did not daunt her. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

The footsteps continued, staying in time with hers and never getting any quieter. Was someone- following her? Lizzie gulped. She was entirely alone and lost, and she hadn't bothered to bring any fencing swords to protect herself. If she was attacked here, she was dead.

The constant steps were driving her mad, but every street looked the same and running would only serve to get her even more lost. Her only option was to turn around and confront whoever was following her. Maybe she could get them to leave... Maybe.

"Excuse me-," Lizzie began, turning around. Her voice broke off. The footsteps had sounded mere metres away, and yet there wasn't a soul in sight. The entire street was empty, "Hello-?"

There was no reply. Simply an unbroken silence. She could have sworn she heard footsteps, but there was no way anyone could have run away that fast! Had she been imagining things? She rubbed her head, and was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You lost, young missy?" A large man slurred. His eyes were blood red, and his breath stunk of alcohol. Lizzie shook her head frantically.

"I'm fine, thank you," She said quickly, but the man didn't loosen his grip, "Sir- could you let go-?"

"It's awful late for a pretty little gal like you," He continued. He leaned down, so his head was at the same height as Lizzie's.

"Like I said- I'm-,"

"Whatcha say I help you find your way?" He whispered, leaning closer. Lizzie struggled under his grip, which grew stronger by the second.

"Sir- could you please-?!" She pleaded, turned her head away from the strong smell of whisky. Her heart thudded in her chest, powering her every limb to either fight or flee. She didn't have her fencing blades with her, true, but she wasn't completely useless without them. The question was whether she could run fast enough...

"I don't think so," The man grinned, exposing a mouth filled with yellow and rotting teeth. Many were missing, and the overall sight of his ruined mouth made Lizzie want to gag.

As he leaned forward a little more, Lizzie recognised her opportunity. She ducked down and kicked the man hard in the shins. He collapsed at her feet, and she ran as fast as she could manage, barely even aware of the freezing temperatures anymore. Tears streamed from her eyes and her cheeks turned red, but the man was running after her.

"How dare ya?" He yelled, pulling out a shining metal knife. Lizzie screamed as she reached a dead end.

"Help!" She yelled, "HELP ME!"

Not that there was anyone around to hear, of course. If there were people awake in the slums, it looked like they didn't care.

Lizzie was trapped in the corner of a street, and the drunkard with the knife was getting closer by the second. She trembled and crouched down, shielding herself with her arms. As if that would help if he attacked her with a knife.

The glint of metal shone in the moonlight. Lizzie turned away.

And then... nothing happened.

She heard a confused grunt, and the clatter of the knife falling to the ground. There was a crash. It sounded like someone... falling to the ground. Something warm splashed onto her face and possibly her whole outfit, accompanied by a muffled scream. A sickening crack, and then silence.

She didn't stop shaking for a while. Someone was still here, just standing here with her, not leaving and not saying anything. Lizzie gulped, took and deep breath and looked up.

Her mouth opened to scream, but all that escaped her lips was a soft whimper. Blood was in pools all around her, and droplets seemed to have splashed onto her clothes. She looked in horror at her white stocking, decorated with red rose petals, dripping down her leg. In the centre of the nightmare lay the man from earlier- or parts of him, anyway.

And someone was standing in front of it, silhouetted by the moonlight and hidden by a grey cloak that had been splashed with blood.

"Sorry for the mess," It sounded like a male voice, but he appeared to be talking through a cloth and his voice was too muffled to recognize as anyone Lizzie knew. Though she doubted she had met this person before anyway.

"Y-You-!" She stuttered, "Ripped him to p-pieces!" She gasped and covered her mouth as the horrible situation began to sink in. The figure hesitated, and then nodded.

"I did apologise about the blood," He said, "Go left and then keep going until you reach a right turning. You'll find your way home from there,"

"...Huh?" Lizzie stuttered. How did this complete stranger know where she lived?

"I- have to go now," He said, but Lizzie jumped to her feet and grabbed his cloak.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. He went silent, and tensed up.

"Sometimes... you'll be happier ignorant," He said quietly, his voice clearer now. Lizzie jumped.

Where had she heard that voice before?

"Goodbye,"

"... W-Wait!" She yelled, "Where do I know you from?!" He tried to leave, but she held tightly onto his cloak. He sighed and unclipped it.

"Keep it. It's cold anyway,"

"Hey!" She called. The figure didn't listen, and he ran. Faster than Lizzie thought anyone could run. Within a moment, he had disappeared. But as he ran, he glanced behind himself for the fraction of a second. Lizzie blinked. Unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, she could have sworn she saw a catlike red eye.

She looked closely at the cloak. Something had been sewed into the collar, most likely the initials or name of the owner. She looked at it curiously. There was only one word.

_Phantomhive. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all, the reason this is the first time I've left a note at the end is actually because I thought there was some special way of doing it, and I had absolutely no idea how... Seriously. I'm not usually this stupid, promise! *Ahem*<strong>

**Anyway, this isn't going to be a one shot, so there will be more chapters. Yay! And it'll get happier too, it won't all be as dark as this first chapter. :P I really appreciate any reviews :) I tend to go slightly mad (in a good way) whenever I see someone's left a review on a story. I can best compare my reaction to a slightly rapid squirrel. **

**(Also, can someone leave a review about whether it's written 'Lizzy' or 'Lizzie'? I thought it was Lizzy for some reason, but I was rereading the manga the other day and it said Lizzie!? Not sure whether it even matters, but for some reason it's bothering me.)**

*** For all the people who haven't read the Black Butler manga yet, a) you should, it's amazing, and b) this is a reference to chapter 57-58. I suggest you read it. Believe it or not, Lizzie is a complete badass.**

_**Thanks to **Kimberly T **for pointing out that Ciel's grave would be at the Phantomhive Estate. I've changed it to Lizzie visiting his townhouse instead :)**_


	2. Elizabeth Phantomhive?

**Chapter 2. Elizabeth Phantomhive?**

Ciel watched from the rooftop as his fiancé wiped her eyes and turned the corner. She had wrapped his cloak around herself, almost as if it was protecting her.

The cold wind blew through the street, but Ciel wasn't bothered by it much. Not anymore.

"Lizzie..." He muttered. Why had he tried to save her?

Hadn't he decided to leave his old life behind?

Pretend he was never a part of it?

"Young master?" Sebastian smirked, "Is something troubling you?"

Ciel paused, and then sighed, "No," He said stiffly, "Nothing at all. Come, we're leaving,"

"Do you not want to insure Lady Elizabeth's safety first? You seemed concerned earlier, my Lord," The taunting smile was fixed to his face, and Ciel growled.

"It's none of my concern!" He insisted, turning away, "And I'm not your Lord. Everything I used to be is dead now,"

"Of course... my Lord," Sebastian continued, earning a glare from Ciel, "But I do not believe that statement is completely true. You are dead to all you used to be, master. The two are entirely different. Why, I wonder, do you feel the need ignore the past?"

"Shut up," Ciel clenched his fists, "I'm not ignoring it. I'm just not a part of it anymore. I don't care what happens to any of them! They'll forget me too. And if they don't, they will die soon enough. I have no ties to anything or anyone!"

Sebastian didn't reply. He simply smiled.

"Yes, my Lord,"

Ciel glared. Then, all of a sudden, his expression changed and his eyes flashed pink. He looked towards the bloody mess in the street, and licked his lips.

"Hungry, my Lord?" Sebastian asked irritably, "I don't believe you have eaten yet,"

"Hungry...?" He glanced at Sebastian and back towards the corpse, "Maybe,"

"I wouldn't waste time on cheap souls such as that," Sebastian said, his smile returning, "A soul is much more satisfying when-,"

"Shut up. And stop looking at me like that," Ciel snapped, "Like I'm still- your _meal," _

Sebastian chuckled, "Of course, young master,"

* * *

><p>Lizzie came downstairs tired the next morning. It was midday, and she had eaten breakfast in her bedroom on account of not being awake early enough (even Paula hadn't been able to wake her). The dining hall was mostly empty when she arrived; the only person there was her brother, who was reading the newspaper. She sat down next to him quietly, trying not to look too tired. Of course, he noticed anyway.<p>

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Edward asked, placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder in concern. Lizzie yawned and nodded. She hadn't been able to sleep at all; she had been too busy washing blood out of her dress.

She had never thought she would be thinking a sentence like that. Let alone that it would hardly bother her. Strangely enough, the murder she had witnessed was not what was plaguing her mind at present. Blood and gore... didn't bother her really. When she fought the bizarre dolls on that ship- it hadn't mattered how much blood there was, as long as Ciel could be protected.

But she failed to protect him. In the end, it never mattered. She had failed. Which gave her even more reason to discover what had happened last night! Since that day... her life had been empty. Since she read those twisted black letters on that small white card. Those words had changed her.

She had not only failed to make Ciel happy again, but now she couldn't smile either.

"I'm f-fine," Lizzie mumbled, leaning on her hands and closing her eyes.

Her rescuer's cloak... Could it possibly be a coincidence? No, that was ridiculous. Since when was 'Phantomhive' a popular family name?

"Are you feeling ill?" Her brother asked, placing a hand on her forehead. Lizzie brushed him away impatiently.

"Edward- are there other families with the surname 'Phantomhive'?" She asked.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe," Edward looked confused, "Why?"

Lizzie looked away, "Nothing,"

If it wasn't a coincidence... that meant someone had stolen goods from Phantomhive Manor. She clenched her fists under the table. How dare some thief steal from her fiancé? She didn't care whether they had saved her life or not! They had no right!

"A man was found murdered- London, not too far from here," Edward read aloud as he opened the newspaper. Lizzie went pale and bit her lip, "And another young noble child went missing too. Goodness, I'm glad the Season is over soon. I don't want you leaving the house, Lizzie,"

Lizzie gave a very fake laugh, "Of course not! I'm just going upstairs... to do my hair,"

She rushed up before her brother could ask another question, and locked herself in her room. A sigh escaped her and she rested her head in her hands. She needed answers, but there wasn't a person she could ask. A girl inquiring about a murder scene? They wouldn't even let her through. Unless...

Lizzie opened the cupboard and pulled out the cloak. It was black, with a large blue ribbon at the front. It did look a lot like Ciel's... but she couldn't get upset about it now.

Maybe there was something she'd missed last night- it wasn't very likely she could discover the thief's identity, but it was the only idea she had right now. Once the Season was over, she would be visiting the Phantomhive Manor anyway so she could look there then. However, she needed to focus on getting past Scotland Yard for now. This was all... she had left, now.

"This isn't going to be at all cute," Lizzie sighed, unlocking her bedroom door and sneaking down the corridor.

Elizabeth had a plan, and that plan involved her brother's wardrobe. Luckily, Edward was still in the dining room, and she was able to get inside his room without too much difficulty. She opened his wardrobe, and groaned. As she had expected, the selection was far from cute and it didn't seem like any of these outfits would fit her, either. They were far too big. However, there were some outfits that Edward left here, and a couple of them from years ago. If she was lucky, she would be able to fit into one of them.

"My lady?" Paula called merrily, walking down the corridor with a spring in her step. Lizzie started and crouched down behind her brother's bed, "It's time for you to bathe!"

She stayed frozen in place as her maid passed by the door, her heart beating fast. She needed to find the clothes, and get out of this room quickly.

"Too big... Too big... That's too uncute..." She muttered quietly. She paused as she reached a midnight blue outfit. It matched the cloak perfectly, and... it almost looked like something Ciel used to wear. She snatched from the hanger, and closed the wardrobe doors.

The outfit fitted her surprisingly well, though Lizzie was already blushing crimson because of how much leg she was showing. Why shorts? Why did boys almost always wear shorts?

She grabbed a few accessories in the entrance hall, and began to sneak outside while her brother was still preoccupied with his newspaper. She felt a little guilty when she heard Paula calling her name.

"My lady Elizabeth! Where are you?" Her voice sounded slightly panicky. Lizzie bit her lip. She hoped that Paula wouldn't get punished for losing her.

"What is it? Where's Lizzie?" Her brother called back. Lizzie quickly ran outside. Luckily enough, she noticed a cab waiting only a small distance away.

"Can you take me here?" Lizzie asked the cab driver, showing him the newspaper (there had been a spare one lying in on the banister, which she'd taken) and handing him some coins. He stared in shock at her attire for a moment, and then nodded quickly and took the money, "Thank you," She muttered.

Glancing behind her to make sure no-one was looking out of a window, Lizzie stepped into the cab and shut the door. It was strange to be travelling during the day, without Paula or her brother or her parents. It made her feel almost cut off from the rest of the world. She clutched her walking stick tightly, and pulled the curtain across the window. She could at least try and minimize the amount of people to see her dressed this way.

The horses set off at a slow trot, and Lizzie relaxed back into her seat. It wasn't a long drive. She could probably have walked the distance easily, but she wasn't completely sure of the location and 'try to get lost the same way' wasn't a very good idea by any stretch of the imagination.

"Phantomhive," Stitched into her collar. She was sure now, this _was _Ciel's. Even the stitching looked like Nina's hand.

For the first time in what seemed like decades, she felt a small glow from inside of her. Ever since Ciel left, she'd had nothing. She'd been an empty shell, unable to smile honestly, not wanting to eat and yet never letting herself shed a tear in front of others. A piteous mess, yet no-one noticed.

But now... she had something. A spider thread of salvation had presented itself, and she had grasped it. But, as she looked down at the darkness below her, and the ignorant light shining from above- she wasn't sure whether to hold on, or let herself fall back down into her despair. If she fell far enough, Ciel would be waiting for her.

So why didn't she just fall? Why couldn't she pry her hands off of this thread? That glow, that anger that she hadn't felt in ages, it was pulling her up but she wasn't letting it pull her away. Why couldn't she make up her mind? Had she really lost sight of where she wanted to be? Had she even had that 'ending' in sight in the first place?

She opened the curtains a small gap, and peeked out. People, walking carelessly about their daily lives. The ignorance on their faces was clear; Lizzie had seen it before in her own careless expression. Everyone had one thread that kept them sane; everyone had something keeping them ignorant. But if- no, _when-_ that thread snapped, and cast them down into the abyss, how would they react? It took strength to find your way out of the shadows, something she'd known even before she had fallen herself.

She had learned it from her fiancé, but had never been able to truly... understand.

"Ignorance is bliss," She smiled sadly and closed the curtain.

* * *

><p>"You <em>what?!" <em>He spluttered, looking down at Elizabeth in horror. Lizzie pursed her lips and repeated herself.

"I want to see the crime scene. Could you let me through, please?" She tapped her foot impatiently, and straightened her black top hat. The police officer was making faces that greatly resembled a suffocating fish, his mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out.

"This is area is for- Scotland Yard only!" He said finally, "It is not place for children,"

Lizzie had never minded being called childlike before. She had strived to be cute and protectable her whole life. But after she had put in all the effort to be exactly the opposite, there was no way she was giving up so easily, "I am not a _child, _officer. I was asked to come here by someone- um- of higher authority,"

"Who would that be?" The man rolled his eyes, "The Queen?"

Lizzie tried to think of something more plausible, but no ideas were springing to mind. Instead she nodded, "Yes. Um, certainly," Her cheeks went red.

_Could you not think of something a little bit more believable?! Now I'll never get through! _

"Uh-huh," He didn't look convinced, "Right, and you're proof of that is-?"

"Um..." She tightened her grip on the walking stick, "Ah-hah!" She pulled out the newspaper, "In here you said the man was stabbed, correct?"

He narrowed his eyes, "That's not exactly proof, little girl,"

"I have been informed otherwise from her majesty, however," Lizzie couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Where was she getting this?! "I heard of a much more brutal affair, correct?" A sly smile stretched across her face, "Something Scotland Yard would hardly disclose to public after the Jack the Ripper incident. You wouldn't want to cause panic, naturally,"

"What did you hear, then?" He leaned down to Lizzie's level and stared into her eyes, and she leant forward and whispered into his ear. His jaw dropped.

"My name is Phantomhive. Elizabeth Phantomhive," She extended a hand, "May I come through now?"

He still looked unsure, and Lizzie frowned. She had been hoping he would let her pass, but that obviously wasn't happening. Luckily, she had a backup plan. After checking none of the inspectors or public were too close, she unscrewed the top of the walking stick, and pulled out the thin blade she had hidden within it.

"Hey! What do you think you're-?!" He went silent as the tip of the blade prodded his neck.

"Such a pity you don't seem to be carrying a gun," Lizzie smiled sweetly, "You have no way of defending yourself, and did I mention I'm a fencing prodigy?" He gulped, "Let me through, and tell no-one of what happened here,"

The police officer scowled and nodded, and Lizzie lowered the blade and slid it back into the walking stick.

"Thank you, sir," She bowed her head and walked past him. A shiver went up her spine.

She had just broken the law. She had threatened a police officer! She had lied about having connections to the Queen! What was wrong with her?! Was she a criminal now?

As Lizzie walked away, he looked after her in confusion, "That girl- reminds me of someone," He muttered.

"I think I know who you're thinking of," Came a mocking voice from behind him, "John Harker, was it?"

He spun around. The street was empty, save a few bodies scattered across the ground, blood pooling into the cracks of the pavement. He yelled in horror.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to keep your word, so I took some precautionary measures,"

"Stay back!" The police officer reached for his gun, but the girl had been right; he must have forgotten it, "W-Who are you?!"

"Me?" The boy pushed his navy coloured hair out of his eyes, "I don't think that matters. You're going to be dead soon, anyway. Sebastian?" A man in black appeared beside him, "Kill him. I've already got my hands dirty, just because I can do things myself does not mean I want to,"

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink, and he grinned, "Yes, my lord,"

"_God HELP ME N-!" _

A crack, and the crash of a body hitting the pavement. The street was completely silent.

"I thought the plan was to stay away, young master?"

"Did I give you permission to question my actions, demon?" Ciel hissed, "I simply don't want someone using my name to gain a reputation. Why is she here, anyway? Why would she come back?"

Sebastian smirked. Should he mention that the cloak he had handed the Lady Elizabeth had held his signature? Perhaps not. It would be interesting to see how these events unfolded.

"I do not know, young master," Sebastian bowed his head and grinned. How entertaining.

It appeared the Lady Elizabeth had returned, and she was standing, frozen, her whole body shaking.

"Ciel...?"

* * *

><p><strong>And, cliffhanger! (Again, sort of. Sorry about that.) <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far! I did mean to update faster, but school gets in the way, so this chapter was written in bits pieces whenever I had time, sorry if that's too obvious. I will try(emphasis on try) update the next chapter within a week, maximum. (I've set myself a challenge now. I wonder whether I'll stick to it or whether I'll fail miserably.)**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all readers again! (Yes, I'm talking about YOU) Love you all ;) 3 3**


	3. Mary, Mary

**Chapter 3. Mary, Mary**

_**1879 (**_**_Nine years ago)_**

_"LIZZIE!" _

Lizzie squealed as a sobbing Ciel rushed into her bedroom. She stuck out her bottom lip, and put down the dolls she'd been busy playing with. Ciel pulled himself under the bed, and stayed there, whimpering quietly.

"Ciel-?" She crouched down and looked under the bed, "Why are you hiding under my bed? I thought mother was giving you fencing lessons?"

"I-um..." He curled up into a small ball and pushed himself away from Lizzie.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Get back here at once!" Lizzie got to her feet quickly as her mother opened the door and stepped inside, dressed in fencing gear, a blade in her hand. She was scowling, and looked enraged.

"Elizabeth? Have you seen Ciel?" She asked, and Lizzie shuffled uncomfortably. She would be in trouble if she lied... but she couldn't betray Ciel so easily, otherwise what sort of a wife would she be?

"No, mother," She shook her head, "I was just playing,"

Francis shook her head and stormed out again, calling for Ciel. Lizzie sighed in relief and closed the door. Ciel's head stuck out from under her bed.

"Is she gone?" He whispered, trembling. Lizzie nodded, "Are you sure she's not coming back?"

"She won't," Lizzie assured him, taking a hand and helping him to his feet, "Mother trusts me. Why were you running away?"

"I wasn't!" Ciel squeaked, "I was just coming- to see if you wanted to play!"

Lizzie tilted her head, confused, "Then why were you...?"

"I wasn't scared!" Ciel insisted, shoulders hunched and his cheeks pink, "I just wanted to play with you instead of training!"

Lizzie put a thumb in her mouth, and narrowed her eyes. Ciel didn't like to play with her dolls. He usually said it was too girly. When they did play together, it was with Ciel's toys. Or sometimes their Noah's Ark, which was the only toy allowed on Sundays.

"Do you want to play tea party?" She smiled brightly, deciding to take the opportunity. Ciel looked uncomfortable, and Lizzie's face fell, "Or we could play house instead?"

"What's house?" Ciel asked, still glancing behind him to make sure Aunt Francis wasn't about to burst through the door in a fury.

Lizzie giggled, "I play house with Edward sometimes! I'm the lady, and you can be the lord, and then we pretend we're all grown up and we do things like mother and father do!"

"Like what?" Ciel said, cautiously. Lizzie squealed in excitement.

"We sit around, and kiss and have tea a lot. Tea is very important. As long as you're drinking tea, you look like you're a grown up,"

Ciel looked astounded, "That's easy. So all you need to do is drink tea?"

"And kiss," Lizzie repeated, "Because we're married!" Ciel suddenly didn't look quite so enthusiastic.

"Can we skip that part?" He asked, his face heating up. Lizzie shook her head adamantly.

"That's the most important part! Oh, and I need a baby," She picked up one of her dolls, "This is Historia. She can be our baby!"

"But- babies don't have hair yet," Ciel pointed out. Lizzie scowled.

"Yes, but she does because she's already grown up and wears corsets and dresses and slippers, see?" Lizzie rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "So we have to be grown-ups too!"

"How do we do that?" Ciel looked around at Lizzie's bedroom, "I don't want to wear pink again. Edward- made fun of me last time," His cheeks went quickly from pink to scarlet. Lizzie looked disappointed.

"But I thought you looked cute!" She protested, "That was my favourite dress, you looked pretty! Even Aunt Rachel said so," Lizzie said, as if this settled the matter.

"She was laughing," Ciel muttered, but Lizzie didn't hear him. She was too busy searching through her wardrobe, "No dresses!" Ciel added, quickly. Lizzie giggled, and pulled out a pink dress, covered with frills and lace, "_No!"_

"It's for me, silly" Lizzie rolled her eyes, "You can borrow something from Edward's wardrobe. He won't mind,"

Ciel shook his head quickly, a slightly panicked look on his face, "He'll be angry at me!"

Lizzie bit her lip. She still hadn't forgotten her last birthday. They had had a mini ball afterwards, and though technically she had promised her brother a dance, she had danced with Ciel instead.

Edward hadn't taken it all too well, and Ciel still woke up on stormy nights screaming that the 'thunder monsters' were going to eat him. Edward claimed he had been trying to 'bond' with his cousin by telling him ghost stories, and that he hadn't realised his cousin was such a wimp.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go and get the things instead," Lizzie said, and Ciel sighed in relief.

"Not from Edward's room though!" He called as she ran outside. She nodded, and almost ran into her mother as she skipped down the corridor.

"Watch out, Elizabeth. Where are you going? I thought you were playing,"

"I'm- getting Emmaline, I left her downstairs," She glanced back at her bedroom, and saw a blue eye staring at her from under the four-poster, "-Also, don't look under my bed,"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because... I have secret presents there! For Christmas!" She giggled and smiled widely.

Her mother smiled and patted her head, "It's not Christmas for four months, Elizabeth. You have prepared in advance,"

"Mm-hm!" She nodded.

"Are you sure you haven't seen that fiancé of yours?" She asked again. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll tell you if I do, mother," Lizzie grinned and continued down the corridor, sighing in relief as soon as she was out of earshot. Now all she needed was a costume for Ciel!

She went downstairs and into the entrance hall. There were mainly cloaks here, but she spotted a black top hat and walking stick, and grabbed both. The walking stick was perhaps a bit too big, but Ciel could stand on a crate or something, couldn't he? She also took one of the smaller cloaks, and then went back upstairs. Ciel was still under her bed when she came in.

"Ciel? I got the things, see?"

The small boy crept out from under the bed again, and brushed the dust off his white and blue sailor suit. Lizzie handed him the top hat.

"I think this is father's, so sorry if it's too big," She said gingerly as Ciel placed the hat on his head. It immediately fell over his eyes, and Lizzie collapsed giggling.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Ciel protested, "I'm still a grown up!"

"You look-!" Lizzie snickered, "You look silly!"

Ciel was crossed his arm's grumpily. Then he glanced at himself in the mirror, and soon he was giggling too.

House turned out to be one of the easiest games Ciel had ever played. It mainly involved him sitting on Lizzie's bed with a toy teacup, and Lizzie rocking a doll in her arms. In fact, it was so easy that it was starting to get a little boring. Was this really what grown up life was like? Nothing ever happening?

"Lizzie, I'm bored," Ciel moaned.

"Then look after the baby!" Lizzie passed him the doll. He held it at arm's length, terrified.

"Lizzie, what do I do?!" He demanded, "What do I do with it?!"

Lizzie scowled. The panic on her cousin's face was real, "It's a 'she'! And her name is Historia! You're her father, sing her a lullaby or something,"

"Um... London bridge is falling d-,"

"No, a real lullaby!" Lizzie stomped forwards and tried to take the doll from Ciel, "Watch me,"

"Hey Lizzie wait-!" As Lizzie tried to take the doll, Ciel slipped, and fell off the bed with a crash. The doll landed next to him, a large crack appearing in her china face.

The room went silent. Ciel looked up at Lizzie, her face filled with horror and her bottom lip trembling, "Y-Y-ou-,"

"Lizzie I'm sorry!" He said quickly, picking up the doll, "I'll get father to fix her, I promise!" He tried to push the china back together, but the crack only widened.

"YOU KILLED THE BABY!" Lizzie fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"Ssh! Lizzie, _please!" _

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Francis stuck her head around the door. She took one look at Lizzie crying, and Ciel holding her broken doll, and her eyes narrowed.

"Auntie!" Ciel squeaked, his voice mouse-like, "I-I- _help me!" _

He dropped the doll and sprinted out of the door, narrowly missing his aunt and running for his life. Quite seriously, his life. He had a feeling any fencing 'practise' after this would end in him dead.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Get back here now!"

"_I don't want to die!" _

Ciel was so set on staying alive, she ran right into Edward without noticing. He looked up, and gulped.

_"I'm-so-sorry-we-just-wanted-to-play-house-WAAAAH!" _He burst into tears, and his cousin looked down at him in disgust.

"What have you done to my sister?!" He demanded, kneeling down and staring straight at Ciel with an expression like thunder.

Thunder.

_Thunder. _

"_I'm going to die!" _Ciel wailed, curling up into a ball and sobbing, "_The monsters are coming!" _

"There you are!" His aunt marched into the room, accompanied by a slightly red-eyed Lizzie. She was rocking the broken doll in her arms.

Ciel bit his thumb, and felt blood in his mouth. He was completely, and utterly, about to die.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Lizzie sat on the grass, shoulders hunched and turned away from each other. It was Ciel who spoke first.<p>

"When did auntie say we could come back in?"

"I think it was something about when we've learnt to get on," Lizzie mumbled, her voice filled with shame, "Ciel... do you hate me now?"

"What? No, of course I don't!"

Lizzie turned around to him, her face bright, "Are you sure? You don't?"

"I can't hate you, you're my fiancée!" Ciel nodded, and smiled. Lizzie giggled. She loved Ciel's over-the-top smile. It was so cute! Then she looked down again, slightly sheepishly.

"Do your hands still hurt?" She glanced at Ciel's palms, streaked with red lines. He shook his head.

"Not really," He smirked, "Auntie doesn't scare me,"

Lizzie wasn't sure whether it would a good idea to remind him that he'd run out of the room in tears, screaming that he was going to die. She had a feeling she had better not mention it.

"Er... I'm sorry about your doll," Ciel continued, cheeks going red, "I don't think I'm a very good father,"

"No... I'll look after our babies when we grow up, okay?" She suggested, and Ciel nodded, "I'm just glad you're happy now,"

"I said I wasn't crying... I just hit my head," Ciel said huffily.

Lizzie giggled, "I know. I meant that you'll still marry me, so we can be husband and wife, just like mother and father!" Lizzie smile wavered slightly, "You won't leave me, will you, Ciel?"

"Never ever!" Ciel crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm going to be the bestest and strongest husband ever, and I will protect you! I'll never leave you alone,"

Lizzie squealed and pulled Ciel into a hug, "I love you, Ciel! Forever,"

"Forever,"

* * *

><p><em>Liar. <em>

That one word was stuck in her head, flashing behind her eyes and burning in her heart.

_Liar. _

Her hands curled into fists, shaking slightly. She couldn't force a word out of her mouth.

_Liar. You're a liar. And I love you._

Two different emotions were swirling around in her brain, fighting to take over. She wasn't sure which one to trust, she couldn't decide which half of her was right. But one emotion was becoming dominant, causing her to scream and fall to her knees. Pure, undiluted shock flowed through her veins. Her fiancé had returned from the dead once already. A second time was too much.

He turned around at her scream, his expression matching hers completely. The only differing face was Sebastian's. He simply smirked as Ciel tried to talk.

"E-Elizabeth?!" He stuttered out eventually.

"You liar," Lizzie forced the harsh words out of her mouth. Ciel flinched, as if someone had slapped him across the face, "_YOU LIAR!" _Tears flowed down her cheeks and broken sobs filled the silence, but Ciel stood as if frozen into place.

"I- I- don't- you shouldn't- Elizabeth!" Ciel squirmed as he was encased in what was probably the tightest death hug he had ever received.

"_Don't do this to me!" _Lizzie sobbed, "_Not again!" _She realised with a jolt she hadn't worn flat heels today, and found herself bending down slightly to accommodate for Ciel's height. Her cheeks glowed pink, and she pulled herself back, before pulling the heeled shoes off her feet. She sighed in relief. They were the same height now.

"Elizabeth... I can't..." Ciel looked pained, "You shouldn't... no, _I _shouldn't... be here. I need to leave. Right now."

Lizzie grabbed Ciel's sleeve and shook her head, "_No," _

"What do you mean, 'no'?! I have to go! Forget this happened!"

"Forget?" Lizzie was seconds away from _physically _slapping her fiancé, "What do _you _mean, 'forget'?! You're going to leave me again?!" Tears were rushing to her eyes, and spilling down her cheeks, "You hate me that much?!"

"For goodness' sake, I could never hate you, Lizzie!" Ciel snapped, "How could I ever hate... I mean, Elizabeth," He turned away as his face glowed scarlet, "This- isn't right. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Sebastian, make sure she can't follow me,"

"Ciel- don't leave me! I-," She felt a hand on her back, and the world started to darken around her. "Ciel...!" She cried out, as her body began to fall slowly to the ground.

Sebastian caught her as she fell, and Ciel winced slightly as her hand hit the cobblestone, "Was knocking her out really necessary?"

"Would you have preferred I restrain her, young master?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Just take her home. I need to get rid of this," He kicked the body of the police officer, "I can't believe Scotland Yard has fallen into such disarray, letting a criminal join the police force,"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed deeply. Ciel blinked, and he was gone, taking Lizzie with him.

_Liar! _

Ciel flinched. Liar? That was new, especially from his always-smiling fiancée. What had he done to her? Had his death really torn her apart to this extent?

_Forget? What do you mean, forget?!_

He chuckled drily. How foolish. She would forget him, everyone would forget. In the blink of an eye, a couple of years into the future, and he would be nothing more than a bad dream. That was how humans survived. They forgot.

Sometimes, Ciel wondered why that part of being human didn't affect him. Three years, and the pain of that night still felt fresh. He had seen horrors since that day, some worse by miles, and that night... his birthday... the flames, the blood, the fear... it would never fade from his memory. And he hoped it never would. He held onto that pain. He treasured it. That pain had shaped him, the pointless hatred changing him to the person he was now.

Ciel sighed and bent down to the body of the man. It smelt of blood... and death. He smirked. How delicious.

"A demon. Just my luck," Came a familiar voice from behind him, and Ciel jumped out of the way as a death scythe almost impaled him. He growled, his hungry red eyes flashing a flaming pink.

"William T. Spears,"

"This is troublesome. Overtime isn't always paid, demon. And I'm afraid I cannot have you getting away with this soul," The grim reaper frowned and straightened his glasses, "I have business to attend to, so you can leave, or I can kill you,"

Ciel glared at him. Though he was stronger now, he was no match for a grim reaper. He wanted more than anything to attack, and fight for the souls in the bodies around him, but he had no doubt it would end in his death. Or, more accurately, a pointless battle between William and Sebastian that would achieve near to nothing.

He smirked, and laughed loudly, "Fine. I don't hunger for such a soul anyway,"

_Liar. _

Ciel pulled his top hat down over his glowing red eyes, and walked off down the street, a scowl fixed on his face.

"Fools," He muttered, looking up at the sunset, "Every single one of them,"

* * *

><p>She watched from the corner as he walked passed her. So angry. So upset. It made her want to giggle. He was the fool. Couldn't he see it? Right before him?<p>

"I will make you perfect," She whispered, "I will make you mine. Mine, hehe!"

The darkness of night began to consume the street, but she didn't move. Like a tiny living statue, frozen in place with a childish grin on her face, strands of black hair covering her face. Hours passed, but she didn't move a muscle. Then all of a sudden, her grey lips parted, and she began to sing.

"_Mary, mary, quite contrary, _

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockle shells,"_

She finished the rhyme with a twinkling laugh, and sung the final line sweetly;

_"And pretty maids all in a row."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, readers! <strong>

**Success! I updated in less than a week! I really hope I can keep this up... 0_0 (I'll try)**

**I'm not sure whether parts of this chapter are a little rushed, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope it's okay :) **

**Until next time! xoxox 3 **


	4. Promises and Lies

**Just thought I'd mention, I changed the cover. I spent way too much time editing that, so I hope you guys like it. :) Here's chapter 4, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Promises and Lies<strong>

"Lady Elizabeth!" Paula yelped, encasing Lizzie in a hug.

"Get off me, Paula," She muttered, "I'm going upstairs,"

"B-But my Lady! You have been missing all day!"

Lizzie shrugged and took off her cloak. She stared at the name stitched into the collar, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula placed a hand her shoulder, but Lizzie shook it off. She pulled at the cloak, and a small rip appeared, "My Lady! Stop that!"

"Lizzie? Lizzie!" He brother ran up to her, but stopped as he saw Paula frantically shaking her head. Lizzie was staring at the ripped cloak, frozen as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Hey, where have you been? Everyone-!"

"I don't care," She muttered, clenching her fists. Edward noticed for the first time the strangeness of her outfit, and almost died on the spot as he saw the blue shorts she was wearing.

"Are you wearing my clothes?!" He gaped. She also didn't appear to be wearing any shoes.

Lizzie nodded, "No one takes a widow seriously. No one listens if I'm wearing a black dress. Some people..." She turned towards her brother, her eyes red and lip trembling, "Never want to hear you anyway!" The ripped cloak fell to the ground.

"Lady Elizabeth-!"

"I promised him. I promised Ciel," She wiped a tear from her cheek, "That I would make him happy again. Everything I tried- never worked. I thought I just needed to try harder,"

Edward tried to take a step towards his sister, but something told him that was a bad idea, "Lizzie, don't-,"

"But it turns out I was wrong," She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes, "Ciel never wanted me. I didn't make him happy, because- because- _Ciel hated me!" _She sobbed, and pushed past her brother. She ran up the stairs, not looking back. Not wanting to see the expression on her brother's face.

She ran inside her room, and slammed the door. A sigh of relief escaped her- and then she slid to the ground, and started crying.

Ciel was alive. But he didn't want her.

Why did that hurt her even more than the thought of his death?

_ "I'm leaving. Sebastian, make sure she can't follow me," _

Why didn't Ciel want her? Could it be that... being away from her made him happy? He had finally found what made him happy, so he faked his own death? Everything she tried... had been in vain. Every visit, every laugh. Had she been making Ciel even more unhappy, without knowing? Would he have found his smile again... had she not been around?

"Lizzie...?" She heard a gentle knock on the door, "its Edward,"

"Go away!" She whimpered. Edward hesitated before knocking again, "Leave me alone!"

Her brother had never been very good at going against her. She listened as he sighed, and walked off down the corridor.

Lizzie got up, shaking, and crouched down on her bed. She pulled her bitter rabbit toy into her arms. She liked it, the eye patch made it look like Ciel. A different Ciel, one that still loved her.

"I still want to make you happy," She smiled weakly and wiped her eyes, "But... I love you. I don't want to forget you,"

The rabbit said nothing. Obviously. It was just like talking to the real Ciel, complete with awkward silences whenever she said something sentimental. She giggled, but she found herself tearing up again as she did.

"No wonder you hate me," She said, as tears dripped onto the stuffed animal.

Something was nagging, a question at the back of her mind. If Ciel didn't want her anymore... then why had he been following her? It was too much of a coincidence, too ridiculously unlikely, that they had simply run into each other. Twice, quite possibly. She had a feeling that the person who saved her that night, the one with Ciel's cloak- that had been Ciel too. Though she must have been tired at the time. She distinctly remembered the flash of a red eye, rather than Ciel's cerulean blue one.

That made two times Ciel had been following her. Two times she knew about, anyway. If her fiancé didn't want her, what would he gain from following her around? And, even more pressingly... could it be, that he was still doing it?

A shiver ran down her spine, and she glanced towards the window. It was pitch dark, she couldn't see a thing. Not that there was anything to see! She shook her head and turned away. There was no way that Ciel was hiding on her balcony, waiting for her.

_Don't. Think. That!_

Lizzie felt the urge to go and check, but she repressed it successfully- for at least five minutes, anyway.

She opened the door a little, and stuck her head outside, "Hello?"

No reply. Then again, Ciel wasn't known for his talkative nature.

"Is anyone there?" She couldn't see anyone, but she still found herself plagued by the prickling feeling that someone was watching her, "Are you sure? No one there?" She wasn't quite sure what the point in saying this was. It wasn't like the silence was about to reply with 'nope, no one out here! Thanks for asking!'

At least she really hoped not.

"Are you going to wait for a reply to that? Because I don't think you'll get one,"

Lizzie spun around. Ciel was leaning against the wall of her bedroom, a bored expression on his face. She squealed, and took a step back, hitting her head painfully.

"OW!" Black dots were filling her vision, and what she could see was becoming horribly distorted. She put her fingers to her head, and they came back covered in scarlet.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Ciel rushed forwards. He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her swaying body, "Are you alright?"

Lizzie nodded, scrunching up her eyes and trying to make the world stop spinning. Her foggy mind began to clear slightly, enough for her eyes to widen with shock, "Ciel! Why are- you-?"

"You're bleeding!" Ciel looked panicked, "Um... how do I stop it?"

"It's- nothing!" She blinked as her head started to feel heavy, "You- you don't-,"

Ciel caught Lizzie in his arms as she fell over, "Lizzie?!" He carried her to her bed, and lay her down on the covers.

"Hmm... Ciel..." She mumbled, her eyelids drooping. She blinked slowly, and when she opened her eyes Ciel was holding a towel, which he placed under head. How had he moved so quickly?

"Just- don't get up," Ciel said, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Ciel... I'm fine," She muttered, pushing his hand away, "Tell me... tell..." Her eyes closed, and she went silent.

Ciel pulled up a chair from across the room, and sat down at her bedside. She was smiling slightly, the corners of her mouth angled unmistakably upwards. She couldn't be awake. What could she possibly be smiling about, if it wasn't dreams?

_Liar. _

Why was the word bothering him still? He scowled. He had been called a liar many times before, and it was far from a false accusation. Hearing it from Lizzie's mouth shouldn't hurt him. After all, he lied to her too. Maybe more than he did to the rest. He had lied to her merely hours ago, telling her that he was leaving her. Yet here he was.

Lizzie had discovered his existence and what had he told her to do? Forget it. She would have forgotten, after time. What he had done had been selfish, thoughtless... he should not have let her see him a second time. How kind was it to give Lizzie what she wished, only to have to take it away from her again? No, he had not done this for her, but rather for himself. Humans forgot. But he was not human. He wanted to see her again, speak to her one last time.

And now... he would have to take it all away.

He stroked her cheek lightly. She was so pale. He had done that, he had hurt her. But physically was nothing compared to how he had hurt her emotionally. How he was going to hurt her.

"Goodbye, Lizzie," He whispered, so quietly someone sitting beside him would have struggled to hear. He got to his feet, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No," Lizzie's eyes opened a fraction, "Not yet,"

"Lizzie?" Ciel could have easily pulled himself out of her grip, but something made him hesitate, "I shouldn't have come. I have to leave,"

"Stay," A tear rolled down her cheek, "Just... a little longer,"

Ciel glanced at the window, and then back at Lizzie, her pale fingers wrapped around his wrist and her eyes filled with resignation. Just... a little longer. Not forever. Just a little.

Lizzie tugged at his sleeve, "Please,"

Ciel hesitated, then removed his top hat and lay down next to Lizzie. He realised they were both still dressed in similar blue coats and shorts, and he was still wearing his shoes, but he didn't want to move Lizzie now. She closed her eyes again, and leaned against him.

He wasn't quite sure how long they lay that way. Ciel stiff, eyes open and untired, Lizzie breathing softly, head resting on her fiancé's shoulder. If he had to guess, he would say that it was a few hours later that her heard a soft knock on the door.

"Lizzie. Can you unlock the door?" It was Edward. Ciel had never heard him like this. He sounded broken, "Please, Lizzie. I just want to talk, about what you said earlier. About... him,"

Beside him, Lizzie didn't stir. She was either asleep, or simply ignoring him. Ciel rolled his eyes. Was his name like a taboo now?

Edward hesitated, "I just want to help you, Lizzie. We all do," He waited a little for a reply, but when he didn't get one he sighed, and walked away.

Ciel looked at the window. It was a clear night, and the sky was filled with stars.

_Did I do this...?_

He closed his eyes. Though demons did not require sleep, they did entertain it occasionally, mainly for comfort reasons. It wouldn't do any harm to rest for a while, would it? He didn't want to stay awake, looking at the sky and wondering whether what he was doing was right. Just for a moment, he wanted to forget why he shouldn't be here. Ignore the reasons why this couldn't be.

He wanted to... forget.

Why did forgetting have to be a human virtue?

His body relaxed, and he drifted slowly into sleep. The scowl disappeared from his face, replaced by an expression of content. Sleep was the nearest ignorance he could afford. So he would treasure it.

* * *

><p>She didn't think he would still be there that morning.<p>

She blinked open her heavy eyes, and almost shut them again. He couldn't still be lying there, could he? It had felt so much like a dream. She had only wanted to dream a little longer...

"Ciel?" She yawned, and sat up. She felt extremely uncomfortable, presumably due to the fact that she had slept in a coat with her hair up, "Are you- asleep?"

He didn't stir, continuing to breathe softly. His eye patch had slipped in his sleep, half exposing his right eye. It wasn't damaged, or scarred in any way. Seeing both his eyes closed like this, his face resting peacefully, Lizzie could almost forget the past months. No, not just those dark, black months, but these last few _years. _Lizzie remembered a time when she could always see both of Ciel's eyes. Every day. These memories were precious to her, but... She sighed. Ciel seemed to have forgotten them entirely. He had always seemed so fixated, always working towards something. Lizzie probably just wasn't relevant anymore. He had moved past her, left her behind.

She reached for his eye patch, and pulled it away. It probably wasn't very comfortable to have it tied around his face at night, anyway. But as soon as she undid it, Ciel's left eye opened in shock, and Lizzie screamed as he shot from the bed faster than she had believed possible.

"What are you-?!" Ciel was standing against her wall, covering his right eye and panting, "You- what did you- see?"

Lizzie dropped the eye patch, taken aback, "It slipped off while you were sleeping! I didn't see anything!"

It took a few seconds for the words to reach Ciel, and his body relaxed, "Oh. Um, can I have-?" He held out a hand, and Lizzie quickly passed him the eye patch. He seemed to calm down once he'd put it back on, and he blushed slightly, "Um... I apologise for my reaction. I hope I didn't scare you,"

"No, I shouldn't have been- I'm sorry," Lizzie said quickly, shaking her head. The two of them waited in awkward silence, for someone to say something. But neither of them did, until they heard yet another knock on the door.

"Lizzie, mother is requesting your presence immediately," It was her brother, and Lizzie looked in horror at her dishevelled outfit, "She says that if you do not unlock this door, you will be banned from any fencing in the future,"

"I'm coming," Lizzie said, her voice monotone, "Go away,"

As soon as she was sure Edward was out of earshot, she got out of bed and looked up at Ciel, "Does this mean you're leaving, then?" She asked quietly, "For- good?"

"I don't have a choice," Ciel's face showed no emotion. It was just blank, the way it always was when he was hiding something, "It was- selfish of me, to come and see you. I shouldn't have,"

"Don't apologise!" Lizzie shook her head, "I'm glad you came. It was not selfish at all! But... if leaving me makes you happy..." She paused, her face pained, "Then I won't stop you. I just want you to be happy, even if it means leaving me behind. I'm the selfish one for thinking any different,"

Ciel's jaw dropped, "What on earth are talking about? I am not leaving because of you!"

"You're... not?"

"Of course not! Is that what you believed?"

Lizzie's cheeks went pink with shame, "Well... yes. You were alive, but avoiding me still. What else was I supposed to think?"

Ciel shook his head, "Why can't you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"_Trust _you?" She made sure she had heard correctly, "I wish... I could do that. But I can't, Ciel, I-," Ciel's face twitched slightly, almost like she had upset him, "I'm sorry," She finished, her voice high-pitched yet quiet.

Ciel didn't say anything for a second. Then he turned to the side and looked down, obscuring his face with shadow, "That's understandable. I wouldn't trust myself either,"

Lizzie stood, unmovable, as Ciel turned and walked towards the balcony. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion; every step echoed, like a pebble inside a cave. She didn't say a word, couldn't see the point of intervening. But as Ciel opened the door and stepped outside, something snapped inside her and she rushed forwards.

"Eliza-aah!" Ciel yelped as Lizzie encased him in tight hug.

"Come back," She said, tightening her hold enough to make Ciel squirm, "One more time, okay? I need- something to make me keep going. I don't want to lose my way again," A tear dripped down her cheek and stained Ciel's coat.

"C-Can't br-breathe!"

"One last time?"

Ciel nodded frantically as his face started to go purple, and Lizzie released him. She smiled, for the first time in what felt like years.

"But- one. One time only!" Ciel insisted, trying to regain his composure despite the pink dusting his cheeks, "Okay, Lizzie?"

Lizzie nodded, but her smile disappeared, "Are you going to tell me- why?"

Ciel seemed to be staring at his hand. The same hand he had always worn his rings on, now bare, "It's best if you don't know," He looked up, and Lizzie seemed to be looking through her drawers, "Lizzie?"

She pulled out a small, blue parcel, wrapped with black ribbons. Ciel looked at it in confusion, but Lizzie pressed it into his hand, "It's a present. Well, kind of. It's just some things I found," She giggled, "I was just looking after it, but now you're here- keep it,"

"Erm, thanks, Lizzie," Ciel said. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself caught by Lizzie's smile. He had never realised quite how much he had missed that smile, ignorant and naive as it was. Any smile was naive, after all. Happiness clung onto either ignorance or lies.

Still, he found it... delicious.

"Huh? Ciel?" Lizzie was looking intently at his left eye, "I could have sworn that your eye just went-,"

"What?" Ciel asked softly, still staring at his fiancée's face, "You have nice eyes, Lizzie," He muttered, leaning forward.

"W-what?" Lizzie giggled nervously, "That's- unlike you, Ciel-,"

"And your scent- it's like berries," His eye flashed flaming pink, and Lizzie screamed. Ciel blinked, "What?"

Lizzie shook the thought out of her head. Surely, she hadn't just seen what she thought she'd just seen. She must have been hallucinating! She had hit her head, after all. Perhaps it took a while to heal fully?

"Nothing!" She giggled. Ciel narrowed his eyes for a split-second, but didn't say anything, "Until- next time?" She added, hopefully.

"One time only, Elizabeth. That is all," Ciel said. Lizzie felt a little disappointed. He had stopped calling her Lizzie.

"I know," She closed her eyes, "I know that,"

Ciel turned away, but Lizzie kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to watch him leave. Not this time.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie!" Edward pulled his sister into a hug.<p>

"Good morning," She replied, coldly. As soon as she heard that balcony door close, she had felt all the light drain from her again. The only thing keeping her upright was the blinking shine she could see in the distance; Ciel was going to come back. One last time.

"Mother-," Edward began, but Lizzie cut him off.

"Where's Paula? I want to go out, to see Prince Soma," She glanced at her brother's confused expression, "I have to tell them something important,"

"You aren't going out alone!" Edward looked appalled, "Not with the recent murders in London!"

"Murders? I thought they were just disappearances," Lizzie suddenly understood, and her eyes widened, "Unless- they found them?"

"It's nothing a lady needs to concern herself about," Edward shook his head, "Especially not if you're still thinking about-,"

"Alright," Lizzie interrupted, before Edward could finish his sentence. He looked hurt, but Lizzie couldn't bear to hear people talk about Ciel- like he was _dead. _

"Before you go to mother, I need to inform you- we have a guest. She arrived late last night, and given the recent circumstances she is staying here until she can locate her relatives. They were travelling,"

"What? Who's the guest?"

At that moment, a girl with midnight black hair stepped into the hallway. She had it loose over her shoulders, and she was dressed in a blood-like red dress.

"My Lady, this is my sister Lizzie, full name Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," Edward looked disdainfully at Lizzie's clothes, and her bedridden hair, "Lizzie, this is Lady Mariline Cecilia Elroy,"

"Please," The girl curtsied, "Call me Mary,"


	5. Sunlight

**This chapter is quite short, sorry about that. :/ I haven't had much time to write, but I really wanted to get this up in a week**.** xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Sunlight<strong>

Ciel held the small gift in his hand, not really wanting to open it. The ribbons had been tied tightly, almost as if they didn't want anyone to get into it. He could, of course, undo them easily, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Did he have the right to take a gift from Elizabeth? Knowing that, ultimately, he would just leave her again? And... that scent. The scent that almost drove him crazy. He had a shivering feeling it wasn't her perfume.

"Young master?" Sebastian glanced at the parcel in his master's hand, "A gift- from Lady Elizabeth, I assume?"

Ciel tensed, and slowly undid the ribbons. He was surprised that Lizzie even owned black ribbons, let alone that she would ever use such a 'dull' colour. Personally, he rather liked the colour black. It wasn't dull, as much as it was simply honest. There were no lies or ignorance tied to it, simply... plain black. But for Lizzie? He had rather expected pink, or orange or blue. Some bright, cheerful colour. Black was like darkness, and Lizzie was like sunlight.

Sunlight? Had he honestly just compared Elizabeth to sunlight? He groaned, tossing the ribbons aside before he could inwardly embarrass himself again. For him to think such a thing... he cringed.

"Young master?" Sebastian repeated, sounding slightly impatient.

"Yes, it is," Ciel grumbled, "So what?"

"I may be incorrect, but did you not say that you would stay away from the Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel hunched his shoulders and turned away. Which was probably best, because the smirk on his butler's face would probably have infuriated him. Slowly, he took off the lid and dropped it aside. His shoulders dropped, and he let go off the parcel. Sebastian caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Ah," He sighed, looking inside, "I see. I can understand why the Lady Elizabeth would want to give theses to you,"

Ciel's body was shaking, and at first Sebastian couldn't decide whether the cause was tears, anger or laughter. Ciel sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall of the alleyway with his head in his hands. He looked up slightly as he felt Sebastian take hold of his hand.

"Sebastian?" He questioned, "What are you-?"

Sebastian took the deep blue ring from the parcel, and slid it onto his master's finger. Ciel froze.

"It would be rude for you not to accept a gift from your own fiancée," Sebastian shook his head, "I thought you wished to keep your nobility?"

"Huh?" Ciel tugged his hand away, "What do you mean, fiancée? Does my death not present some issues for our engagement?" He pulled the ring off his finger, and threw it to the floor, "I don't care whether she gives me a ring or not! I am dead, and I will stay as such!"

"Young master," Sebastian smirked, "I never suggested such a thing. Your death is, of course, necessary. You cannot simply reappear. Why, has the thought been troubling you?"

"Why, you-!"

"Surely, you would not go against your word, would you, young master?" Sebastian picked up the silver and blue ring, and held it against the sunlight, "Not for the sake of one person. Or do you wish for her company?"

Ciel opened his mouth angrily. He paused. Lizzie... was just one of his pawns, wasn't she? Just another useless human life. Why did she suddenly feel so much more important?

His thoughts were interrupted by an ear-splitting scream. He jumped, and rushed towards the source. As he ran out of the alleyway, he saw a young woman, maybe twenty, sitting on the ground surrounded by fallen roses. She had a basket hooked around her arm, and pink blush on her cheeks. She looked like one of the flower-sellers.

"Oh- no- no!" She yelled, hiding her eyes with pale, skinny hands. Ciel looked to his left. His heart stopped.

"Master!" Sebastian pulled him back, and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Sebas-tian-! It's L-L-!" Ciel shook, "No- It's-!"

"Young master," Sebastian turned Ciel away and moved his hand, "It is not Lady Elizabeth,"

Ciel shook his head, "But- I saw her-! It's-!" He took a deep breath and looked around.

Lying on the floor was a girl with curled, blonde hair. Her face was pale, and her eyes, opened in fear, were emerald green. She wore a pink dress, stained scarlet, and blue flower clutched in her hand.

But... her face.

It wasn't the face Ciel had feared to see. It was different. Her nose was a little longer, her cheeks were paler and she had freckles dotted across her nose. Even her lips were different, more red than rosy pink. And besides- she didn't carry that berry scent that Ciel had recently noticed. In fact, she carried no scent at all. She was empty.

In other words... she had dead. Though Ciel didn't have to be a demon to work out that much. Her blood stained appearance gave away enough on its own, and she didn't look like she had been recently killed. He felt bile rising in his throat, but pushed it down again as the flower-seller screamed.

"We're not the only ones who will have heard that," He said, "Sebastian,"

His butler picked him up, and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat on the roof, twisting the two rings around on his fingers. They felt wrong, like they shouldn't be there. He would have to return them to Lizzie as soon as possible.<p>

"That girl," He began, "Why did she look so much like-?"

"-Like the Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian finished, and Ciel nodded, "I do not know, master. But it appears to be a common trait among all the victims,"

Ciel's head snapped around, "All? There's been more?"

"Recently, many young noble children have been going missing. It is highly likely that this girl is somehow connected,"

"Why?"

"All the victims shared particular traits- dependent on their gender, of course. Scotland Yard has yet to notice this,"

Ciel could feel himself slipping back into old habits. What did it matter to him? It wasn't like any of this could affect him, or anyone had asked him to investigate, "I'm only asking because the likeness seemed strange, that's all. It's no business of mine,"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Yes, my Lord,"

There was a short pause, and then Ciel spoke again, "Not that it matters- but what do you mean, 'dependent on their gender'? Are there differences?" He clenched his fists at Sebastian's smirk, but said nothing.

Would you like to know, master?" Sebastian's expression sent shivers down Ciel's spine. Was it something- that could affect him? Surely nothing... could harm him?

"Of course," He gulped at his butler's smile.

* * *

><p>"You're bedroom is so cute," Mary said, smiling nervously, "I love all the pink!"<p>

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. Mary didn't look particularly girly. Her hair was black, and her dress was blood red, with black lace. She had only known the girl for under an hour, but she couldn't imagine her in any other colour.

"I was thinking of changing it," Lizzie said, glancing at the pink drapes on her four poster bed. They were the exact same drapes from nine years ago.

"Oh?" Mary looked disappointed, "But it's so pretty!"

"But I can't be pretty with it," She sighed, "Those are the rules. I can only wear black,"

"... Why?" Mary asked. Lizzie looked away. Her brother had asked her to 'get to know' Mary. She hadn't been particularly keen. She seemed so naive, it was unbelievable.

"I'm a widow," Lizzie muttered, staring intently at her shoes. She doubted she had any tears left, and besides, Ciel wasn't dead. Yet somehow her heart still hurt at the memory. How many months had it been...? No, it had been almost a year. How did a year pass so quickly, and still hurt so much?

Mary's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. It was a year ago. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to,"

She wasn't lying, really. She didn't hurt anymore, now that she knew... But time hadn't helped at all. She hadn't even noticed it as it passed, not really. It had been like she was trapped in a circle of darkness, cut off from everything else, watching the smiles and laughter from inside, but never daring to step outside. And then someone had taken a hold of her hand, and pulled her out. The funny thing was, it was the same person who had, however unintentionally, pushed her inside in the first place. And saving her had been just as accidental as condemning her.

"Huh? Did I say something?! I'm really sorry, did I upset you? I shouldn't have mentioned anything, it's my fault, I-!" Mary looked flustered, and it took Lizzie a second to work out that she had started crying. She rubbed her eyes.

"It's not your fault," She said, "It just- happens sometimes,"

Mary bit her lip, "I still shouldn't have brought it up. S-Sorry," She looked like she was about to cry too, now. Lizzie almost rolled her eyes, but put an arm on Mary's shoulder instead.

"Ciel," She said quietly. Mary looked up.

"Hmm?"

"His name was Ciel Phantomhive. My fiancé," Lizzie had no idea why she was telling this to a slightly irritating girl she had only just met. She seemed- trustworthy, somehow. Mary gave a small smile.

"That's a nice name," She said, "Ciel... that's french, isn't it? For sky, or heaven," Lizzie nodded.

"I always wanted a special name, when we were little. One that meant something, instead of something plain, like Elizabeth," Despite her best efforts, she found a small smile on her face too.

"Elizabeth is a lovely name!" Mary protested, "Mary is much worse. Although I would rather be called Mary than _Mariline," _Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and Lizzie giggled.

"I prefer Lizzie to Elizabeth, too. I was always telling Ciel to call me Lizzie, but he barely ever did. Only when he forgot to call me Elizabeth instead," Her face fell, and she was surprised to see Mary nodding approvingly.

"He was a gentleman then. That's so sweet!"

"I- suppose," Lizzie smiled slightly, "Actually, you're right. Ciel was a gentleman. He was always polite to me- even when I told him not to be. I've never looked at it like that!"

Mary giggled, "Was he- handsome?"

The question caught Lizzie completely off guard, "Of course! I mean, sort of- I didn't really-," Her cheeks went pink. Thank goodness Ciel wasn't here... But since when had she been so easily embarrassed? That wasn't very like her.

"Sorry!" Mary said quickly, "I didn't mean to-,"

"Yes, he was," Lizzie said, wishing her blush would die down, "And he looks best in dark blue. I wish he would wear it more often," She covered her mouth as she realised she had just spoken in present tense. Mary, however, didn't seem to notice.

"I have a fiancé. He only wears black, no matter how much I tried to persuade him otherwise," Mary smiled fondly and giggled. Then her face fell, as if she had just remembered something.

"Mary, are you okay?" Lizzie placed a hand on her arm. Mary shook her off, her smile immediately returning to her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She looked overly happy, smiling a little bit too much and giggling a little too shrilly. Lizzie recognized it immediately. She only had to look in the mirror.

"Is something- wrong?" She asked, cautiously. Mary shook her head.

"Of course not why would you say that?" She spoke almost too quickly for Lizzie to understand her, "Is that a doll? She's adorable! I have some dolls, but I don't really play with them anymore,"

Lizzie glanced sideways, following Mary's eyes. She was looking at the doll on the cabinet, face turned towards the wall. Her throat tightened, "That's... just something I keep around," Lizzie giggled, "I don't really play with dolls, either,"

"Can I see her?" Mary didn't wait for an answer, picking the doll up and turning her around. Lizzie snatched her away, "Oh- um, sorry. Is it private?"

"I- suppose not," Lizzie sighed, and reluctantly handed over the doll.

Mary gasped, "Her face- did I-?!"

"It's been broken a long time," Lizzie looked down, "That's the only reason I kept her. She reminds me of the old Ciel. The one that used to smile," Tears were threatening to spill again, and she tried not to blink.

Ciel was alive. But- was it the same Ciel? Or had he changed again? Had she failed... after all?

"Did you make the eye patch so it would look like him?" Mary pointed towards the black eye patch on the doll, and Lizzie nodded. Something was starting to bother her, but she couldn't tell what. Mary suddenly gasped, dropping the doll to the floor.

"H-Hey!" Lizzie scooped her up, "Careful!"

But Mary had already darted out of the door. Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"Mary!"

She rushed after her, running straight past her brother without a word. She saw a flash of red, and followed it, "Why did you run? Come back!"

She ran out the front door. Something was still bothering her... what was it?!

She stepped outside, and went left. She had no idea why Mary had run away, but she couldn't just let her leave! It would be unbelievably rude of her. Mary seemed so naive, she definitely wasn't safe alone. Her brother would scold her for scaring their guest away, and she still had no idea what she'd done.

"Mary! Come back, please!" She called, shivering. People were beginning to give her strange looks. Who could blame them? A girl, all dressed in black, running alone down the streets clutching a broken doll. That wasn't an everyday sight. Also, she had forgotten to put any shoes on, "Mary!"

Her head snapped right. She could have sworn she just saw red at the end of the alleyway, "Mary?" With one last glance behind her, she began to tiptoe down the alleyway, "Come out, please! Did I say something?"

The eye patch... the eye patch she had put on the doll... that was bothering her, why was that bothering her?

_ "Did you make the eye patch to make it look like him?" _

That was right... when had she mentioned Ciel's eye patch? Had she...? No! She hadn't said anything about his right eye! Could she have seen a picture? No, there weren't any in the townhouse. So how did she know?

Lizzie's hand was shaking, and her doll fell to the ground for the third time in its life, "_Mary!"_


	6. On the Rooftop

**Chapter 6. On the Rooftop**

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled, jumping through the window into his fiancé's bedroom, "Lizzie!"

"Young master, you will be heard if you not stop shouting," Sebastian said, irritably. Ciel scowled.

"She's not here. Not in this house," He clenched his hands into fists, "Her scent- it's not here. Why would she leave, stupid girl? I-,"

"Excuse me, master," Sebastian grabbed Ciel and pulled him onto the balcony, just as Edward walked in.

"Lizzie?" He glanced around, and then left again, a worried expression on his face. He was mumbling as he walked out, in a voice so quiet only a demon could hear, "I thought I heard talking..."

As the door closed again, Ciel relaxed. But only for a second, "We need to find her. We have to find Lizzie, before-!" He didn't finish the sentence, but clenched his fists even more, "Come, Sebastian,"

The two demons jumped from the balcony, landing below as if they had simply stepped off a stair.

"This way, Sebastian," Ciel rushed left.

Sebastian smiled. His master seemed very much infatuated with the Lady Elizabeth's soul. Unknown to him, he was tracking a person by the scent of their soul, rather than their body. Quite impressive for a new demon, yet to even taste a true soul.

"What will you do when you find her, master?" Sebastian asked, interested, "Will you form a contract with her, or simply kill her?"

Ciel froze and turned around in slow motion, "_What?" _

"The Lady Elizabeth. You like the scent of her soul, do you not? You are a demon now. Or do you wish to starve?"

"I-I-," Ciel shook, "I wouldn't eat Lizzie! Never! Are you mad?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Then why do you follow her? Demons possess no worry or care for others. The loyalty for their masters is merely a part of the demon aesthetic. You believe you wish for the Lady's company, but you are mistaken," He smiled and his eyes flashed flaming pink, "The only thing a demon cares for is the taste of a human soul,"

Ciel didn't say a word. He couldn't.

"No," He said, hoarsely, "You're wrong, Sebastian. I promised her- that I would definitely protect her, at least! That was a human promise, and even as a demon I will keep that promise!"

Sebastian looked surprised, "How interesting,"

Ciel glared at him, then his head snapped left, "This way,"

He jumped into the air at inhuman speed and height, out of sight within seconds. Sebastian followed him, stopping at the entrance of an alleyway. Ciel was kneeling on the ground. Before him was a doll with a large crack across her face, and a black eye patch stitched around her head.

"She kept it?"He picked it up, his hands shaking, "Why did she keep it?" He edged up against the wall, curling up small, "Lizzie... It's my fault,"

"Master-?" Sebastian extended a hand but it was slapped away. Ciel tugged the eye patch away from his eye.

"This is an order, Sebastian! Find Lizzie, make sure she is safe, and then bring her back!"

Sebastian bowed down, "Yes, my Lord,"

Alone, Ciel put the eye patch back on. Luckily for him, the street had been empty. It was quiet, quite eerily so. Strange, considering it was midday.

He looked back at the doll. The scent- was Lizzie's scent, but it wasn't the same. That stronger, berry-like scent... could that really be her soul? Every person had a distinct smell, and probably a distinct taste as well. There were some that were simply dull, flavourless, while others made him ravenous. And Lizzie had a maddening scent. It was complicated, and complex, a cover of happiness and a core of strength and misery within, little things about her that most people would overlook...

_No! _

What was he thinking? Lizzie was Lizzie, and however much he wanted her soul her life was more important... wasn't it?

He groaned, resting his throbbing head in his hands. He couldn't understand his feelings anymore. He had always cared for his fiancée, but recently he had felt like he couldn't leave her alone. Was he really a demon? Caring only for the souls of humans?

Though she did probably taste nice.

He got to his feet, holding the cracked doll in his arms. He couldn't remember much from his childhood, having blocked most of it out at this point (a demon couldn't think fondly of human memories, after all) but he did remember that day. Probably because of the terror of being shouted at by Aunt Francis, something he would never forget as long as he lived. Also, he had managed to make Lizzie cry for the first (but not last) time.

It was funny how things that seemed horrible at the time turned into some of his fondest memories. How was he supposed to know that such worries would soon seem trivial? He had been so naive, thinking his biggest worries were whether or not Lizzie would play house with him again.

He walked down the empty street, pulling down his hat just in case. He really didn't want to have to kill anybody just for seeing him. He wasn't in the mood.

"_Lizzie?" _He heard a yell coming from the Midford town house. Edward, of course.

He made his way back to Lizzie's balcony, and crept into her room. Maybe he could find some hint, or some clue as to where Lizzie had gone? He jumped behind the curtains as Edwards walked in again. He looked exhausted.

"Lizzie... Please..." He sat down on her bed, hanging his head.

Ciel reached for his gun, then paused. Edward could probably give him some information about Lizzie, but he couldn't just threaten him at gunpoint. Even if he did, he would never give any information about his little sister away to someone holding a gun at his head.

Maybe he could just ask him. He would probably be shocked enough not to ask any questions, and then Ciel could just knock him out and hope Edward would think he had imagined the whole thing.

_Worst idea ever, well done. _

He groaned inwardly. He didn't just want to wait for Sebastian to do the work for him, he had to do _something _useful. Lizzie was in danger. It was his duty as her fiancé to protect her at all costs.

"What am I doing wrong?" Edward was talking to himself. Well, he thought he was. He couldn't know that his sister's dead fiancé was hiding behind the curtain.

Edward loved his sister more than anything in the world, but it sounded like even he had not been able to make her happy. Ciel hung his head. This was his fault. All of it.

"I'm trying to make you happy, Lizzie. Am I just not enough?" Edward sighed, "Do you want... him? I guess so, you always loved him more than you loved me," He broke off, and sat upright, "Lizzie?"

"Oh God," Ciel muttered, too quietly for Edward to hear him. He stood as still he could, and held his breath.

Edward got to his feet, and glanced at the curtain Ciel was hiding behind, "Lizzie, I know you're there. Come on out, everyone's worried about you. You can't just hide. We thought you'd run off again,"

"Can you come back later?" Ciel squeaked, in a voice that he really hoped sounded like Lizzie's.

Edward looked surprised, "Is your voice okay? You sound sort of like you have a cold. A really bad one. Have you been crying?"

"Come. Back. Later," Ciel gritted his teeth. He began to edge back to the balcony, but the wind appeared to have shut the door. Great, how was he supposed to open that without Edward hearing?

"Lizzie, please just talk to me," Edward's voice was pleading, "I can't help you if I don't understand what's wrong. Where did Mary go?"

"Wait, who's Mary?"

"Lizzie?! Y-your voice-!" Edward looked horrified, "Are you okay?"

Ciel kicked himself. He had just spoken in his normal voice.

"Yes I'm fine. Now leave please!"

"Lizzie-?" Edward walked forwards and pulled back the curtain, "Huh?"

There was nobody there, but the door to the balcony was swinging open. Hadn't that been closed a moment earlier? Edward blinked, and leaned outside. There was nobody here either. But if there was nobody behind the curtain, and nobody on the balcony... then who had he been talking to?

* * *

><p>"Mary!<em> Mary!" <em>

Lizzy ran through the maze of alleyways, forgetting where she'd gone and come from in seconds. Every time she even caught a glimpse of red, she darted towards it, but she couldn't find her. Mary had disappeared.

"...Mary..." She closed her eyes. The world was swaying around her, and she could feel the throbbing she had felt last night starting up again. It had to be all the running. Normally she wouldn't have had a problem, but she hadn't practised even fencing since the day Ciel left. She was exhausted, and the injury from last night probably didn't help, "...How did you... know..."

So Mary had already known about Ciel... how else would she know about his eye? But if she already knew, why ask about him? What was the point in hiding it, and why exactly had she run away? Was it because she let something slip?

"What... am I missing...?" Lizzy whimpered. She was trying to piece her thoughts together, but she couldn't concentrate. She could feel eyes staring at down at her. A little noble girl, dressed in black with no shoes, of course she attracted attention. She gulped. She couldn't help it, she was afraid, "C-Ciel..." Little black spots were obscuring her vision, "Ciel!"

"My Lady," She closed her eyes, letting herself be picked up.

"Sebas...tian? Did Ciel...?" She stopped talking, fatigue overcoming her.

Sebastian's face was blurry, and she seemed to be hallucinating too. His eyes... that were red normally, such a strange colour... were that flaming pink. She had seen it before, in Ciel's eyes. And in the eyes of that stranger (who she suspected could have been Ciel too), who saved her on the night she went to leave flowers for Ciel. No, imagined! It was her eyes playing tricks on her, it had to be!

"You are indeed a delicious specimen," Sebastian said, "One of the most appetizing souls I have encountered, not including the young master, of course. Such a pity... a waste, really..."

Her ears seemed to be hearing wrong too. She could have sworn Sebastian said the word _souls. _

"What...are you... talking about...?" She stuttered, trying to stay awake. There was something about the expression on Sebastian's face that made her feel a good deal _less _safe. It could only be described as... hunger.

"Unfortunately, I was ordered to return you safely. That implies alive,"

"W-what?!" Lizzie blinked. Darkness was growing around the edges of her vision. The last thing she was before she passed out was those eyes

Those cat-like eyes, filled with pink flames.

* * *

><p>Sebastian returned to Ciel (standing on the roof of a nearby house) only a few minutes after he had left, carrying the unconscious Lizzie in his arms. Ciel looked uncomfortable, and kept glancing over at Lizzie's balcony window.<p>

"Young master, did something-?"

"No," Ciel snapped, "Nothing," He saw Lizzie, and sighed in relief, "She's... alive," he gently pushed a few locks of hair out of her face, and her emerald eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Ciel?" She smiled softly, "It's you,"

"Why did you run away, Lizzie?" Ciel asked, his expression filled with worry, "I thought-,"

"I've done it before," Lizzie mumbled, smirking slightly. Ciel's face didn't change, and he nodded.

"I know,"

"You _were _following me then. How long?"

"W-what? I didn't say I was following you, that would be most-," Ciel's blushed, his cheeks turning rosy pink. It was one of the most adorable things Lizzie had ever seen, and she giggled, "It doesn't matter anyway! You could have been hurt! A lady such as yourself shouldn't leave the house alone-,"

"Ahem,"

"-or without a sword, anyway," Ciel corrected himself. Many things Lizzie was, it turned out helpless was not one of them.

"I don't need a sword either. I have you. You said you'd protect me, no matter what, didn't you?"

Ciel mumbled something about that being _before _he found out she was a fencing genius, but Lizzie raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "Yes. But you should still be careful. I am not inhuman,"

"Master-,"

"Shut up, Sebastian,"

Lizzie looked content for a moment, but then she looked sideways, and she screamed.

"Where _am _I?!"

"Oh," Ciel looked down, "I don't really know, I've never been acquainted with the people who live here,"

"How did you get on the _roof?" _

"I- um..." His eyes darted around for an explanation, "-climbed," That probably wasn't the most realistic answer he could have given, but it sounded much better than 'I jumped' in any case.

"... Why did you climb top of a building, exactly?" Lizzie panted, "And how did Sebastian climb up, holding me?"

"Ropes," Ciel glared at Sebastian to help him, but he seemed to be quite enjoying his master's distress, "Useless butler," He muttered.

"So instead of standing on the ground, you and Sebastian climbed _on top of a building _using _ropes_?"

"It's nicer up here," Ciel shrugged, "There's less people,"

Lizzie just gaped. Then her expression softened, and she giggled, "You're lying to me, aren't you?" She sighed, looking hopelessly up at the sky, "I don't mind,"

"Lizzie, I-,"

"Is this goodbye, then? I mean, face to face. You said you would come only one more time, didn't you?"

Ciel didn't say a word, avoiding Lizzie's eyes.

"But... before you take me home, and you leave- you look really cute hugging my doll like that," Lizzie smiled.

"Huh?" Ciel's blush darkened, "I wasn't hugging it! Here!" He held the doll out at arm's length, and Lizzie took it.

"Can you stand, my lady?" Sebastian asked. Lizzie nodded, and Sebastian let her down.

"Ciel," Lizzie pulled her fiancé into a hug. It was a loose hug, one that didn't make Ciel's face go purple, for a change, "I- I'm glad I got to see you again. Even if... it was only for a short time," A tear rolled down her cheek onto Ciel's shoulder. A normal human wouldn't even have noticed, but Ciel was not human.

"Lizzie... I'm sorry for lying to you,"

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar,"

They broke apart. Lizzie was crying, but she was smiling still. This was the last moment with Ciel, and she didn't want it to be ruined by sadness.

"What will you do?" Ciel asked. Lizzie shrugged, but she knew what she was going to do. It was the only thing left to do, after all. She didn't have any reason to live anymore.

"Sebastian, can you take me home? I don't think I can climb down," Lizzie asked, quietly. Sebastian nodded, taking Lizzie in his arms.

Ciel didn't understand. Why wasn't Lizzie more upset? Of course he didn't want her to make it any harder, but it wasn't like her to give up so easily. The Lizzie he knew would have clung to him, begged him to stay. Something had changed in Lizzie. Something had... broken.

But that beautiful, maddening berry scent- it didn't matter what her soul tasted like, he didn't care just for her soul. He cared for Lizzie. The same Lizzie that had played house with him, and comforted him when he was afraid of a thunderstorm. The same Lizzie who made him wear a dress in front of his entire family, the same Lizzie who played Noah's Ark with him on Sundays, the same Lizzie whose hugs normally cut off his oxygen supply. That was the Lizzie he wanted to protect. And no matter what, he would do it. Because he had made her a promise.

"Wait!

Lizzie turned around, "Ciel-?"

"I'm- sorry," Ciel gritted his teeth. That was the second time in five minutes he had apologised to someone, and he didn't like it at all, "I'm sorry, okay? It's my fault. I left you, when I promised I would always stay by you. You're right! I am a liar! But... I... don't want to lie to you again. I want to stay by your side, the way I said I would!"

"Ciel...?" Fresh tears rolled down Lizzie's cheeks, but they weren't sad ones anymore. They were tears of joy, "You... mean that?"

"Don't make me apologise again," Ciel grumbled, "I- URGH! Liz-zie!" He struggled for air in Lizzie's arms. He hadn't felt like this since he'd worn a corset.

Okay, maybe some lies were just necessary. For Lizzie's sake as well, he didn't want _her _to be tormented by the mental image of him cross-dressing.

_ "Ciel? Why do you dress as a girl? I didn't know you liked cute clothes like that! I know, for my next birthday you can borrow one of my old dresses! I can invite everyone to see you, I know it will suit you really well! I even have a pair of pink gloves to match! Edward! Look, Ciel looks so good as a girl, doesn't he? Get mother, she needs to see this too!"_

"Ciel? Are you alright? You look like you saw something horrible," Lizzie blushed, "Is it me? I haven't brushed my hair since yesterday,"

"No, it's not," Ciel gulped, "It's fine. It will never happen. I promise," He pushed the horrible thought out of his mind.

"So... you won't leave me? I thought you said-,"

"I know. But for as long as I can... I will stay by your side. That's what I promised you,"

Lizzie couldn't seem to stop her tears, "You remember that? When you broke my doll? Not that it matters," She said, quickly.

"Yes," The corners of Ciel's lips tilted upwards. Not a smile, exactly, but the most honestly cheerful expression he had pulled in a year, "I like the eye patch. Did you make it?"

Now it was Lizzie's turn to blush, "I made it ages ago, I was thinking about getting rid of it anyway,"

"Don't. I like it. It's quite an honour to have a doll dedicated to me,"

"Why would you think it's dedicated to you? You were the one who dropped her in the first place!"

"That was equally both of our faults," Ciel protested.

"You're still not touching our children," Lizzie giggled. Ciel turned away, and Lizzie's face fell, "I was only joking, Ciel,"

"I know," Ciel said quietly, "Shall we go, my lady?"

"You've never called me that before," Lizzie looked unsure, but then she smiled, "Are you trying to be gentleman, Ciel? I don't mind. You can just call me Lizzie," Lizzie grinned brightly, and Ciel gave a small smile.

"Yes... Lizzie,"

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry this chapter took longer to upload. :( My brain just sort of died and I couldn't seem to write anything for days. I have no idea what happened, but I got over it eventually...<strong>

**Also, I'm just interested as to who thinks Lizzie should find out about Ciel's 'cross-dressing' incident? The evil part of me says yes.*evil smiley***** I mean, if he wants to be honest he should probably tell her, right?**

**Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story! xxx I will try and upload in a week this time... I know I was only a few days late but I'm a perfectionist about these sort of things and it bothers me... :P**


	7. Plotting

**Chapter 7. Plotting**

Edward was pretty sure his sister had gone insane.

Not that he would ever mention this to her, but her recent behaviour was quite... odd. She had been so subdued since Ciel died, never talking much and dutifully wearing her black dress day in and day out. But then suddenly, she just changed. Edward was surprised he didn't die of a heart attack when he saw Lizzie, wearing a _bright pink dress, _skip out of her room in the morning, smiling and humming to herself.

Maybe she had just moved on, but... it was the way she talked, too. At breakfast that morning, the entire family had just frozen into place, shocked, as Lizzie giggled and smiled. Then she had started talking. Properly, chatting and making conversation without being forced to.

"I'm surprised the little girl, Mary, simply left without even consulting or thanking her hosts," Francis shook her head, "Lizzie, did you say she left when she saw her parents?"

"Yes. She told me to say goodbye to you all. Also, I was thinking, I haven't practised fencing in ages," Lizzie looked guilty, "Could I start again, mother?"

Francis stared at her daughter in surprise. Lizzie had been completely adamant to do any type of fencing. She had locked herself in her room when she had lessons, and even if she was forced to come she just stood still and didn't try. She didn't care anymore. But now, she was suddenly enthusiastic?

"You would like to fence again?" Edward interrupted. Lizzie nodded.

"It's my duty. I will protect my fiancé," She smiled, but a tense silence filled the room. Lizzie seemed to realise what she had said, her eyes widening, "I mean, if I could still do that, I would,"

Edward had assumed it was just a mistake, but then it happened again later that day.

"Edward, do you have any small shoes? Ones that don't fit you any more, with flat heels? I know they're boys shoes but I only have high heeled ones," Lizzie gestured towards her pink and white boots.

"I think I might have some white ones, but why-?" Edward looked at his sister in confusion.

"Well... Ciel _still _hasn't had a growth spurt, and I'm quite a lot taller," Lizzie giggled, "Luckily, we're around the same height if he wears high heels and I wear flat ones,"

"But... Lizzie..." Edward took a deep breath, "Ciel-,"

"Oops, I mean a year ago he still hadn't had a growth spurt!" Lizzie corrected herself, laughing like it was somehow funny she had spoken in present tense about her late fiancé.

"Then why are you wearing flat heeled shoes now?"

"Because Ciel wants to be seen as an adult, he can't have a fiancée taller than him!" Lizzie rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

Edward paused, but decided not to point out Lizzie's error again. Something else was troubling him anyway, "Lizzie, is your throat okay now? It sounded really sore,"

"My what?" Lizzie looked completely surprised, "My throat's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"You were behind the curtain, and we were talking, yesterday!" Edward said, expecting Lizzie to remember their extremely strange conversation, but she still looked confused, "Where did you go? I looked behind the curtain and you were gone, and you weren't on the balcony either!"

"Um... Edward, that didn't happen," Lizzie looked concerned, "Do you feel okay? Does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine!" He was extremely frustrated now, "Your voice was so strange, and sort of pitchy and low and the same time, it sounded like a boy trying to sound like a girl, but it wasn't working. Not that you sounded like a boy!" He said quickly, "How can you have forgotten this?"

"Wait, did you say it sounded like a boy trying to sound like a girl?" Comprehension dawned on Lizzie's face, "Ah,"

"I didn't mean that, that was just was it sounded like yesterday!" Edward said, panicking, "Your voice doesn't sound like a boy _now, _of course. Um, Lizzie, where are you going?"

"I left something in my room," Lizzie said, before slamming the door shut.

That wasn't even where the craziness ended. Edward could hear talking from Lizzie's room, even though he _knew _she was the only one there. Annoyingly, he couldn't quite hear what she was saying and it would be extremely ungentlemanly to listen though the keyhole. (Though he couldn't hear much better there either.)

So, to sum it up, Lizzie was talking about her long (ish) dead fiancé in present tense, talking to herself in her bedroom and forgetting things that literally happened less than twenty four hours ago.

No wonder Edward was questioning her sanity.

Although he was probably being unjust. Maybe this was just another stage was Lizzie's grieving, and she would get over it. At least she was moving on, finally, after all the days locked inside and dressed in black.

Edward had grieved Ciel too, but he found the best way to move on was to just avoid thinking about what he had done wrong. Like the time he had terrified Ciel as a child, leading to a life-long phobia of thunderstorms. Or the time Ciel had dressed up in one of Lizzie's dresses, and he had called him 'Lady Ciella' for the next two weeks. In the end, all memories were good memories. At a stretch, even the memories of Lizzie rejecting him for Ciel. At least they happened.

But with Lizzie, it had seemed different, like she wasn't able to let go of her regrets. What regrets could Lizzie possibly have, though? She had always smiled, always laughed in front of Ciel. Edward remembered the time her pet canary died, and she cried all the way to the Phantomhive Manor. And then she saw Ciel, dressed in deep blue with a feathered hat and a black patch over his eye. He was frowning, in a grumpy sort of manor, and he looked upset. Lizzie taken one look, wiped away her tears and smiled one of her brightest smiles for him. Edward had felt annoyed at the time. Ciel should have be comforting _Lizzie, _but Lizzie would never let that happen.

_ "I have to be happy in front of him all the time," Lizzie sighed, as the carriage left that evening, "If I want Ciel to find happiness, then I need to be like a light that he can follow. If I'm sad too, he might lose his way," _

_ "You're important too!" Edward protested, "What sort of a husband will he be if he cannot comfort his wife?" _

_ "What sort of a fiancée would I be if I let silly feelings get in the way of my husband's recovery?" Lizzie said, "We will see Ciel's smile again, you'll see," _

_ "'Silly'? What makes him more important than you?" _

_ "You don't understand, Edward. It's not just today. It's been ever since that day, the day of the fire. He hasn't smiled since then. I can recover alone, but Ciel needs my help," _

_ "He has smiled. He smiled today," Edward pointed out. _

_ "No. I know Ciel's smile. His real smile, I mean," Lizzie leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and smiling herself, "Ciel was always so easily upset, even when we were little, I always cheered him up, remember? I don't know why..." She frowned, "He's blocking me out now," _

Edward had been so angry with Ciel at the time of the conversation, but now he thanked him. He had, unintentionally, softened the blow of his death for Lizzie. Would it not have been worse if they had been even closer?

* * *

><p>"So all the victims of the murders are noble children. The girls have all had green eyes and blonde hair and the boys have all had blue eyes and black hair?" Lizzie repeated, "That's probably a coincidence, isn't it?"<p>

"Unlikely," Ciel said, "These do not usually tend to be coincidences,"

"Yes, but that was when you were alive," Lizzie pointed out, "You're dead now. The only people who know you're alive are Sebastian and I," Lizzie suddenly thought of Mary. How had she known about Ciel's eye patch, and why hide it if she did? And most importantly, why did she feel like she shouldn't tell Ciel about her?

She bit her lip. She knew the answer to that.

Ciel looked unsure, "There's also the ways in which the victims were killed,"

His stomach churned slightly as he was reminded of the sight from the day before. It shouldn't disgust _him, _a demon, should it? He felt like some of the human Ciel was still lingering inside him. Seeing the body had horrified him, but at the same time it had been slightly mouth-watering. If only they had found the body before the soul was taken... he could imagine the misery that filled it, as the girl bled to death on the cobblestone...

Lizzie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your eye. Why does it do that? I thought you were going to be honest with me,"

"Do what?" Ciel hissed, letting his hair cover his face. Lizzie jumped back.

"That! I know I'm not imagining it, I've seen it on Sebastian as well! It's like... fire,"

"Sebastian?" Ciel growled, "That idiot... It's nothing, you don't need to worry about it,"

"But I thought you were going to be honest with me now," Lizzie crossed her arms.

"I thought _you _weren't going to ask questions!" Ciel retorted. The two glared at each other, then Ciel looked away, "The truth? I don't know,"

"Your eye is blue... but I've seen it go red before, and like flames. I thought I was imagining it, but I saw it on Sebastian too. I thought that was hallucinations too, at first. I was feeling quite faint. But now-,"

"My reaction just confirmed it?" Ciel finished. He sighed, "Stupid dem- erm, butler. He never had a problem controlling himself before. He must be doing it on purpose," He was mumbling, talking to himself rather than Lizzie.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Lizzie took a step closer, "I just want the truth, please. I know I said I wouldn't ask, but you aren't leaving me anymore. You can't just lie to me forever! Why did you fake your death?"

"Lie?" Ciel sounded as if he was hiding hurt on his voice, "I'm not lying. I haven't lied about anything. But... there are some things that will only hurt you to know, and there's no need,"

"I guess you thought the same about me finding out that your death was fake?" Lizzie asked, "You were wrong, you know. It doesn't hurt me,"

"But I can never... return. That doesn't hurt you?"

Lizzie shrugged, "You're here now, aren't you? That means I still have a chance. And I won't waste it this time,"

Ciel looked at his fiancée in confusion, "A chance to do what, exactly?"

"Bring back your smile," Lizzie grinned.

Ciel paused, and then narrowed his eyes, "And how do you plan to do that? It's a stupid wish. What do you gain?"

"My best friend. And, even if I didn't I wouldn't care. I would give anything to make you happy again. That is..." Lizzie looked wistfully out of the window, "My only wish. I'd even give my life,"

Ciel jaw dropped in realisation. Her only wish... for which she would even stake her life...

He licked his lips. Then he clenched his fists, forcing himself out of his demonic state of mind. Hadn't he decided that he would not eat Lizzie?

He jumped as he felt slim fingers touch his face. Lizzie was staring at him, a look of interest in her eyes.

"You don't want to explain this to me, do you? Your eyes," Lizzie sighed and leaned back, "You were saying something about the deaths. How they were killed,"

Ciel looked at Lizzie in surprise. Hadn't she been demanding the truth only a second ago? It wasn't like her to give up on something she wanted so easily.

"All the male victims were found with significant damage to their right eyes," Ciel said, deciding to leave out the finer details, "And the female victims had been stabbed. Directly in the heart, every time. They had no other injuries,"

"Hmm," Lizzie looked a little green, but she looked like she was trying to hide it, so Ciel didn't say anything, "The right eye-?" She glanced at Ciel eye patch.

Ciel suddenly felt quite self conscious, and averted his gaze, "It could be a coincidence, of course. However, I have asked Sebastian to investigate further, just in case. If needed..." He frowned. Though this obviously posed no danger to him, he still wasn't keen on the idea, "I can pose as bait. I fit the criteria,"

"No way!" Lizzie shook her head adamantly, "Don't you dare! And what if you're killed!? This is organised murder, how will you escape?"

"Sebastian will protect me," Ciel smirked, "It's his duty as a butler to keep me alive,"

"But Sebastian is only a butler-!"

"If I may correct you, Lady Elizabeth," Came a cool voice from the balcony, "I am simply one _hell _of a butler," Sebastian bowed deeply, smiling ever so slightly.

"You took a while," Ciel said irritably, "What did you find? Any suspects?"

Sebastian looked annoyed, "I'm afraid not, my lord,"

"What?!"

"Though I did create a list of suspects, when gathering alibis all appeared innocent,"

"So..." Ciel groaned, "We have no leads. I suppose I will have to be bait. How bothersome," He took his top hat from Lizzie's bedside cabinet, and Sebastian fasted his cloak, "Elizabeth, don't go outside alone while I'm gone,"

"Wait!" Lizzie grabbed Ciel's wrist, "I can help you! I'll be bait too, and I'll have my swords so I can protect you!"

Ciel looked slightly embarrassed, but Lizzie didn't let go of him.

"I can protect myself," He muttered.

"Then you can protect yourself I can protect myself too. But I want to help you," Her voice was a firm tone, one she had inherited from her mother and didn't use very often.

Ciel had a refusal on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Well... he could always order Sebastian to protect Lizzie too.

"I guess," He said, shrugging, "Sebastian, you are to keep both of us alive at all costs, understand?"

"Yes, my lord,"

Lizzie squealed and Ciel was once again encased in a hug, "Thank you!"

"Liz-zie! C-Can't bre-athe!" Ciel choked. Lizzie stood back, giggling.

"Sorry. Again,"

"We will return in the evening. Insure that none of your family knows of this, alright?"

"I will," Lizzie nodded, "Don't be too long,"

Ciel smiled, "Until later, my lady," He took Lizzie's hand and kissed it lightly, then disappeared out of the window in the blink of an eye. Lizzie was left alone, slightly dazed.

"Ciel..." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is up in less than a week this time! <strong>**And this pleases me a little too much... **

**Anyway, annoyingly enough I'm going away on a residential , and I won't be able to bring my laptop or anything. I'm hoping to write some chapters in advance while I have the time, but I won't be able to publish, sorry :(. Next chapter is probably going to take a little longer than a week, I'm afraid. (I'm pretty sure I'm the most annoyed at this...) **

**Till next time! xxx**


	8. A Demon's Kiss

**Chapter 8. A Demon's Kiss**

"Ciel... I'm cold,"

Ciel turned towards Lizzie. Despite her rose pink coat, she was shivering and her lips were blue.

"Here," He handed her his black cloak, "I don't need it anyway. Unless you want Sebastian to take you back?" He added hopefully. Lizzie shook her head, and also refused the coat.

"Then you'll be cold!" She protested, "You're wearing even less than me,"

"I'm fine. As a gentleman and your fiancé, I insist you take it. Your wellbeing is priority,"

Lizzie paused, then took the cloak from Ciel. She did feel much warmer now.

"I thought finding the killer was priority?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

Ciel nodded. Though technically Lizzie was right, he only cared about the murders because his own fiancée was threatened. He wasn't the Queen's guard dog anymore, why should he care otherwise? He looked up as he heard the clock toll. It went twelve times, and then silence fell. Midnight.

"Elizabeth, perhaps you should go home. We've been out for over an hour now and there's no sign of the killer," Lizzie shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you alone,"

Ciel sighed, "Sebastian is quite able of protecting me, and besides, I can defend myself,"

"I know you can," Lizzie said, quickly, "I need fencing practise anyway though, so why not?"

They continued to walk in silence, Ciel keeping an eye on Sebastian (who was following them from the rooftops). He had ordered Sebastian to protect Lizzie as well, but his life (even if it was in no danger now) was priority, no matter what the orders, which was why he had wanted Lizzie to leave before anything happened.

All of a sudden, he froze. His head whipped around, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Ciel?"

"I can hear laughing. Somebody's laughing," He whispered. Lizzie looked confused, and shook her head.

"No one is laughing, Ciel. I can't hear anything,"

"I know. But why are they laughing?" He began to walk left, Lizzie quickly following him, "It's coming from here. And I smell..." He sniffed, "...Blood,"

"Ciel, you're scaring me," Lizzie took a step back, her voice high pitched. There was no sound, and definitely no smell.

"Lizzie, go back,"

"What? I thought I just said-,"

"That wasn't a question!" Ciel snapped, "Go! I don't know why I brought you in the first place, now get out of here!" He ran ahead, leaving Lizzie standing alone in the dark.

"But I..." Lizzie was getting that feeling again. Like she wasn't wanted. But why would Ciel not want her around now? It didn't make any sense! Besides, she didn't care whether she was wanted, as long as she could protect Ciel at all costs.

All of a sudden, there was a gunshot, followed by a scream of pain by a voice Lizzie recognized very well. Her heart almost stopped in her chest.

"_Ciel!" _Lizzie yelled, immediately sprinting towards the scream, "CIEL!"

She ran down the pitch black street, pulling out her swords. (She had worn some of her brother's old boots, and had hidden her swords in them). Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks, and her heart was beating at a thousand times a second.

Please... Ciel had to okay...

"CIEL!" She stopped dead.

She screamed in horror as she saw the mangled corpse before her. The hair was blonde, the dead eyes were an emerald green that Lizzie knew very well. There was a girl crouching at the corpse's side, with almost grey skin and tangled black hair. She was shaking, her eyes wide in fear and her hands curled around a gun. And standing before her... was Ciel. He was bent over in pain, a patch of blood growing on his chest.

"Ciel...?" She was shaking. The blood was coming from his chest, right from his heart. Her swords clattered to the floor, and she ran to his side.

"Liz-zie- I told you to- run-!" He said through gritted teeth. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

"Young master, honestly?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "Had I known you were unable to stop a simple bullet, I would have intervened faster. Please excuse me, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian kneeled down at Ciel's side, and quickly removed his shirt and jacket, "I'm afraid I will have to remove the bullet for you, my lord. If you had eaten earlier you would have been able to do it yourself, and it wouldn't be quite so painful," Ciel clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ciel!" Lizzie said as he screamed again, "Ciel, listen to me, okay? Hold my hand,"

Ciel shook his head, "Go- Liz-zie!"

"Shut up and hold my hand!" Lizzie sobbed and grabbed Ciel's hand, holding it tightly, "You're going to be fine, okay?"

"I- know! I'm fine, get- out of here!" Ciel's body tensed as Sebastian reached into the wound, and a whimper escaped his lips, "It's- dangerous,"

Lizzie's head shot towards the little girl in the corner. She looked terrified, and the gun in her hands fell to the floor. Lizzie assumed she was around six, perhaps seven at a push. Her dress was red and ragged, filled with holes and torn along the edges. It was giving Lizzie a sense of déjà vu. She couldn't tell why.

"I- I didn't mean to!" She screamed, "I'm sorry! I was s-scared!" The girl burst into tears, "Don't be angry at me!"

"Why did you have a gun?!" Lizzie yelled, "It's your fault! _You shot him!"_

"Lizzie," With the bullet removed, Ciel sat up shakily, "I'm fine- honestly. It just took me by- surprise,"

"By- by _surprise?!" _Lizzie gaped. The wound on Ciel's chest was... gone. All there was left was dried blood, "How-?!"

"Bullets can't kill me," He got to his feet, "I wasn't prepared, I didn't expect a little girl to be holding a gun. I assumed you were merely a witness, but your blood-soaked hands tell me otherwise, and your laughter was hardly that of innocence,"

Sure enough, the little girl's hands were soaked with blood. How hadn't Lizzie noticed that earlier? Had she really been that focused on Ciel? How was he even standing?

"Demon," The girl gasped, "You- but- you can't be-," She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands, "No- not possible," She shook, and screamed shrilly, "NO! BUT- YOU'RE MINE!"

"Sebastian, bring her over here," Ciel said, his voice bored, "This was easier than expected,"

Sebastian walked to the little girl's side, but as he reached down she hissed and stood up. She picked up a shining metal knife from the floor, and gave an echoing yell as she charged towards Lizzie.

"DIE!"

"Lizzie!" Ciel pushed her down, and the knife pierced his back, "Sebas-tian! What are you waiting for?!"

Lizzie was in shock. She couldn't quite believe what hers eyes were witnessing. It was unreal. Ciel had a knife in his back, and yet he was getting angry at Sebastian? How had his gun wound simply disappeared?! Who was the girl?! The questions swirled around in her head, making it ache.

"Your life was in no danger, master," Sebastian smirked.

"But you are my butler, are you not?" Ciel groaned as he pulled the knife out of his back, "A butler does not let his master get injured! Have you already forgotten our contract? I will remind you!" He reached up to his eye patch, and pulled it away, "_You will remain my butler until you have eaten my soul!" _

Sebastian was scowling, "Yes, my lord. Until the end that will never come, I am your butler," He bowed deeply, "But for a demon, your reflexes are very poor,"

"I don't remember asking you to comment, demon!" Ciel growled, "Now obey my orders! Get the little g-," He broke off, "Where did she go? I can't-," He sniffed, "She's completely gone! Lizzie, did you see where she-,"

Lizzie was sitting on the ground, her whole body shaking in fear. Ciel turned towards her. His right eye was not injured, nor blind as she had always assumed. It was purple, with an inverted pentagram shining in it. And the wound in his back had disappeared, once again.

"Lizzie," Ciel groaned, putting a hand to his head, "I forgot,"

"But- you were shot," Lizzie's said, her voice high-pitched, "How are you-," She looked up at Ciel's bare chest. Though covered in blood, there were no actual wounds, "Alive...?"

"Because I can't die. Not by such toys," Ciel's face was shrouded in shadows, so Lizzie couldn't see his expression, "I assume you suspected this for a while now, didn't you? But you thought it was crazy, so you didn't say anything,"

Lizzie shuffled backwards, "No... No...!"

"I am no longer human, Elizabeth," Ciel looked straight at her, his eyes shining with the pink fire. He extended a black-nailed hand, "I am a monster to you now. You, your brother, your whole family, every human in the world-," He licked his lips, "Is my prey,"

"You're Ciel," Lizzie needed to say it, needed to assure herself of it, "You're not a monster. You're my fiancé,"

"Wrong,"

"Then why did you come back for me?!" Lizzie could feel tears in the corners of her eyes, "What was the point in promising me all those stupid things?"

"Lizzie-"

"Were those lies, too? This whole time? Demon?!" She gasped at the last word, and covered her mouth with her hands, "No... I didn't mean... Ciel..."

Ciel clenched his fists, "But you're right. I am a demon. A demon knows nothing of faith, of loyalty, of love. All we have are aesthetics,"

Lizzie got to her feet, and stared into Ciel's cat-like eyes. Were these really the eyes of the same person who played with her when she was little? Was that pain-filled expression really the same little boy who smiled and hugged her every time he visited?

She stared closer. Deeper, behind the facade.

Yes, it was.

"I assume you want me to leave now," Ciel said, "I shouldn't have caused you the pain I did. I'm sorry, Elizabeth," He paused, and then turned to face Lizzie. Her face was unreadable. Was she afraid? Angry? Sad?

"I don't want you to leave," Lizzie mumbled, "But- if you all you have are aesthetics... Why would you need me?" A tear rolled down her cheek, "Ciel, before you go, can you do something for me?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, the colour in them fading to a dull red, "You don't want me to-?"

He was cut off as Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. Her cheeks went pink, and another tear escaped her.

"I just needed to do that at least once," She whispered, "Even if it means nothing to you,"

Ciel's jaw dropped, and his eyes flashed from red to pink, from pink back to red, and then back to cerulean blue and purple again. He couldn't decide which voice in his head to listen to.

"Lizzie...?" His eyes met with his fiancée's, and he found himself leaning forward again. His eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance between their lips.

"Ci- Hmm!"

Lizzie stiffened. Ciel... was kissing her back?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His lips were soft, and they tasted sweet to her. Ciel pulled away. He opened his mismatched eyes, and stared down into Lizzie's emerald green ones without a word.

"Can we do that again?" He asked, making Lizzie giggle slightly.

"Perhaps you and Lady Elizabeth could postpone this until the current investigation is completed?" Sebastian said, drily. Ciel and Lizzie jumped at his voice. They had both completely forgotten he was there.

"Um- Yes, of course!" Ciel took a step back, a rosey blush dusting his cheeks, "Sebastian- go and find her. Elizabeth and I will- um- go and review- what we found out,"

Ciel leaned down, scooping Lizzie up into his arms. With one jump, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed in between kisses, "S-stop! What if someone hears?"<p>

Ciel rolled his eyes, "We're not doing anything apart from kissing, are we? Besides, I'm sure the fact that I'm alive will preoccupy most people,"

"I guess..." Lizzie sighed, sitting up, "Ciel... I don't want to ask you, but... Are you-?"

She didn't finish the sentence, but Ciel had no idea what to assume. A demon? Immortal? Secretly considering what my soul will taste like? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to answer 'yes' to all of them.

"-Still my fiancé?"

Okay. He had not been expecting that.

"Of all the things that happened tonight, that's what you ask?" He smiled and shook his head, "Of course I am,"

"No Ciel, listen to me," Lizzie frowned, "If you're dead- and I'm alive- are you still my fiancé?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ciel... I think we should break the engagement,"

Ciel's jaw dropped, "W-What? Why now?"

"Because... because... I don't know, it doesn't feel right," Lizzie closed her eyes, "I'm not asking you to leave, I just don't think we should be engaged anymore,"

"But... If we're not engaged, then what we're doing right now is pretty scandalous," Ciel muttered.

"I think snogging someone who's supposed to be dead is pretty scandalous anyway," Lizzie giggled slightly, "Anyway, like you said. We're only kissing- right?"

Ciel's cheeks went pink, "Um, yes. Of course,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched with a smirk as Ciel scooped Lizzie into his arms, and jumped out of sight. So... he suspicions had been correct. Ciel still contained his human soul. He was not fully a demon, as he had first assumed. Hannah Anafeloz... the last demon with the power to convert a human to a demon. But Ciel was still human. Or at least, his soul was still edible, even if locked out of Sebastian's reach. Which meant... dinner was still a possibility.<p>

He licked his lips. Ever since the encounter with Lady Elizabeth, the faint scent of Ciel's soul had grown stronger and stronger. Maybe... if things continued like this... it would not be 'eternity' after all.

"I know what you're thinking,"

Sebastian smirked, "You do?"

"You think that if he falls in love with her, and lets go of his demon instincts, you can have his soul. Am I right?"

"Perhaps,"

"You are half right," The girl yawned, stepping over the body as if it was no more than a fallen decoration, "After all, when he saw me all he could sense was a human soul. That suggests that his demonic powers have already started fading. However... he cannot fully convert back to human form without another certain element,"

"Which is?"

The girl laughed loudly, "That would be telling, wouldn't it now? I don't know whether I can trust you. But I do have my own reasons for wanting Ciel Phantomhive to be human again,"

"Do hurry please, I have been given orders to capture you," Sebastian frowned, "Tell me, what is needed to revert my young master?"

"Honestly," The girl rolled her eyes, beckoning Sebastian to lean down. She whispered a few words in his ear, and the demon's eyes narrowed, "Will you help me achieve this?" The girl said, sweetly, "All you need to do is play along, and then Ciel's soul is all yours!"

"Very well," Sebastian bowed deeply, "My Lady. Still- I'm afraid I cannot understand... you are no demon, and no human either. I am at a loss as to what exactly you are. What do you want with my young master?"

A little giggle escaped the girl's lips, and she put a finger before her mouth in a 'shush' motion.

"That's private, demon," She turned away, fading into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a review!<strong>

**(And no, I did not manage to write any chapters in advance *sigh* I was focused on finishing this one, so sorry. Chapter 9 will be out in a week, I hope)**


	9. The Romance of Clara

**Edward is a little out of character in this chapter... You'll understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. The Romance of Clara<strong>

"It's very nice to meet you! My name is Clara Adams, Lizzie has told me so much about you!"

Edward looked the girl in confusion as she curtsied. He could have sworn Lizzie didn't have any friends called Clara... but maybe he had been too focused on whatever she was hiding? All the same, he had a feeling he would definitely remember this one. Her hair was midnight blue, and tied up into two curling bunches. Her skin was pale and soft, her lips were pink and rosebud shaped... and she was wearing the most beautiful muslin pink dress, with a large, flower covered hat which hid her right eye in a most alluring way. His stomach turned, and he bowed down.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady. If I dare to say, you look most beautiful tonight," He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"T-Thank you!" The girl's cheeks went red, and her hand seemed to be shaking slightly.

He turned around as he heard Lizzie, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold in laughter. He turned to her and glared.

"Lizzie, what is so funny?"

"N-Nothing-!" She took a deep breath and composed herself, "Apologises. Has the carriage arrived yet? I haven't been to a ball in months!" She smiled brightly.

"It should be here soon," Edward glanced at the clock, and then back at Lizzie and Clara. The blush still hadn't faded from the dark haired girl's cheeks, and as Lizzie whispered something in her ear it seemed to darken slightly.

"Absolutely not!" She protested, shaking slightly. Lizzie giggled.

What exactly was going on here?

_**A few days earlier...**_

"A ball?"

Lizzie nodded, "At the Elroy manor,"

Ciel shivered. The very _thought _of a ball was enough to scare him. Whenever he thought of dancing, it made him almost glad he was now a demon.

"You should be safe there," Ciel said, "I won't need to accompany you,"

"Master, even if Lady Elizabeth is safe at the ball, I suggest you accompany her anyway," Sebastian picked up the invite, "This invitation carries the same scent as the young girl from last night. Can you not sense it, master?"

Ciel grabbed the invitation and sniffed it, "No. I can't,"

"Um... why are you smelling the paper?" Lizzie wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned.

"Demons have better senses," Ciel explained, then narrowed his eyes, "Well, they usually do. Are you sure, Sebastian? It just seems like paper to me,"

"Perhaps your senses are inferior because you are such a young, weak demon, my lord," Sebastian smirked. Ciel scowled.

"Shut up. Lizzie, do you know the Elroy family? I don't believe I have heard of them before,"

Lizzie paused. Why did she feel like she shouldn't tell Ciel about Mary? She bit her lip.

"No. I don't anyway,"

"Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to attend," Ciel sighed, "I will have to wear some clothes to hide my identity. It is likely I know many of the people there,"

Lizzie was giggling slightly. Ciel looked over to her in confusion.

"It's just- I don't think we've been to a ball together in quite a while, have we?" She smiled, "Remember when you went as a pirate? I went as an Indian princess!" She expected to see Ciel looking at least a _little _nostalgic, but instead he looked slightly sick.

"Yes. I do remember that," He groaned, "But about this time- do you think I could borrow some clothes from Edward?"

Sebastian coughed, "Do you not already have a disguise, master? I believe it should still fit you,"

Ciel's face went from white to purple in seconds, "NO! Not- in front of- Lizzie, you bastard!"

"But master, it would be a terrible waste-,"

"No!"

"- and I doubt you will run into the Viscount Druitt again-,"

"What did I say?!"

Lizzie tapped Sebastian's shoulder, confused, "What do you mean?"

"The young master once had to sneak into a ball before, my lady. And-,"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel screamed, "I AM NEVER DRESSING UP AS A GIRL AGAIN!"

Silence fell over the room.

"But you were a most graceful lady, young master,"

"Go away," Ciel muttered, mortified. Lizzie was gaping at him.

"You did _what?" _She burst out laughing, "That's so cute!"

"But I'm not doing it again!" He protested, "It would be a stain on the Phantomhive name for generations, I refuse!"

There was another silence, the only sound being Ciel slowly breathing out as his rage died down.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Do you think Clara is a good name?"

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, I can't do this!" Ciel moaned, completely aware of the glances Edward was giving him, "Your brother <em>kissed my hand!" <em>

"But you look so pretty! It's such a nice dress... I've seen it before somewhere, but I can't remember where..."

Ciel gulped. It was bad enough that Lizzie knew about his cross-dressing experience. She didn't need to know about his encounter with the Viscount Druitt.

"Ciel, you're blushing," Lizzie whispered, "Do you have a crush on my brother?"

"Absolutely not!" He exclaimed. Lizzie giggled.

"I was joking," Lizzie raised an eyebrow at Ciel, "You were joking too- right?!"

"The carriage is here," Edward announced. Alexis and Francis had gone on ahead, and Edward was responsible for taking Lizzie and her friend 'Clara.'

The three of them got inside of the carriage, Edward sitting closely next to Ciel. Ciel tried to shuffle away, but the more he did the closer Edward sat. Ciel was just about to ask him to move, when suddenly he put his arm around his shoulders.

"You looked cold, my Lady," Edward explained. Ciel's eyes widened, and he froze, unable to speak. Why, _why _did he always get guys flirting with him when he was cross dressing? Of course, it had only happened once or twice- but this was _Edward. _

"Um- I'm fine, really," Ciel tried to shuffle away, but he was sitting right against the wall of the carriage.

Lizzie looked slightly alarmed, "Um... Edward!"

Her brother seemed oblivious to her, staring deeply into Ciel's uncomfortable eyes. His cheeks were going slightly red as he smiled shyly, but it was nothing on Ciel's scarlet face.

And so began one of the most awkward journeys of Ciel's life. It also felt like one of the longest. He was very aware of how close Edward was to him, and he was pretty sure he would rather be trapped in an endless hug from an excited Lizzie than sit this close to his cousin.

After what seemed like a few weeks (in reality just under half an hour) the carriage arrived and the three of them stepped outside. Edward helped Ciel down, completely ignoring Lizzie as she struggled to hold up her skirt and jump while maintaining a somewhat ladylike posture. She scowled, but no one was paying any attention to her. Edward seemed completely infatuated with Clara- no, Ciel- and Ciel was busy looking like he was tied to a decomposing animal carcass. They even walked inside, arm in arm, attracting quite a lot of attention.

"What a sweet couple,"

"So young,"

"Have you seen that beautiful young lady before?"

"And her fiancé- I assume- what a handsome boy,"

Lizzie clenched her fists. Why was everyone staring at _them? _Ciel was hers only. Edward wasn't allowed to lead him around like that, even he did think he was actually a girl called Clara! And why did Ciel look so much better in a dress than most real girls did?!

"Young mistress," Came a soft whisper from behind Lizzie.

"Sebastian?" She hissed back, out of the corner of her mouth. Ciel's orders had been to become butler to both of them, meaning the demon held Lizzie's life as his second most important priority, "Okay, what do I do? I was going to have Ciel lead me around, but he's- preoccupied,"

"I see," Sebastian sighed, "I'm afraid I am disguised as part of the orchestra, so I will not be able to leave without being noticed,"

"Just tell me where to go. I may not be able to smell where to go, but I'm more use than Ciel at the moment," She glanced at Ciel, who was dancing a slow dance with Edward.

"In that case I suggest you find a way to investigate upstairs, to the left, my Lady," Sebastian said, and then he left.

Lizzie looked up at the grand staircase. Though the ballroom was bright and filled with white and gold, the rest of the manor seemed to have a very gothic design (a little like the Phantomhive Manor after Ciel had it refurbished). The stairs were very impressive, carpeted with black and silver swirled carpets. There was no way she could get upstairs without being seen, meaning she would need someone to take her upstairs, one of hosts. She needed to find Mary. Mary must have returned, she wasn't included in the 'missing children' section of the newspaper. But Lizzie couldn't see her anywhere.

She spotted her parents, who looked like they were discussing things with fellow nobles, and Edward and Ciel, who had stopped dancing (Edward was getting Ciel a drink). Then she saw a woman to the left of the ball room, with pale skin, black hair and a red and black ball gown very similar to one Lizzie had seen before. She looked so much like Mary (other than the age difference) it had to be her mother. Lizzie made her way over, and curtsied.

"Good evening, madam," Lizzie smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible, "My name is Lady Elizabeth Midford. Would you be Countess Elroy?"

"Yes, dear," Despite her stand-offish look, she smiled a friendly smile and shook Lizzie's hand, "My full name is Arabella Johanna Elroy, I am pleased to meet you,"

"I am most honoured to meet you too," Lizzie said, still smiling sweetly, "Excuse me, but I'm a friend of Mary's and I was wondering whether she is here tonight?"

Arabella looked confused, "Mary? I don't know anyone called Mary, I'm afraid,"

"You don't? But- she's your daughter, isn't she?"

"I don't have any children, sadly. You must have me confused with someone else dear,"

Lizzie took a second to react, then she curtsied again and smiled, "Yes, I suppose I must have. Sorry madam, if you would excuse me, I must find my friend,"

Arabella looked after the little girl called Elizabeth, a scowl on her face as soon as the blonde turned her little angelic head. She detested such happy people, and she detested stupid people too. She couldn't have children, as most people knew. So why would someone come and speak to her about her supposed daughter? Was it some sort of a joke?

No, Elizabeth looked either too innocent or too stupid to be quite so conniving. It probably was just a mistake, and she was over thinking it. But... Mary... She had once known someone called Mary.

But that was a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed in relief as Edward left to get him a drink. His feet hurt, and he had run out of energy a long time ago. Besides, he wasn't the best dancer. He had thought his partner constantly stepping on his feet would have put Edward off, but every time Ciel stepped wrongly he simply smiled and whispered instructions in his ear.<p>

It was sickening.

He would rather have the Viscount Druitt drooling over him than-

"_My little Robin! _I have found you!"

"No! NO! _LIZZIE!_"

* * *

><p>Lizzie was stuck.<p>

She had been looking for an opportunity to go upstairs for over an hour now, and she wasn't getting anywhere. She kept getting interrupted by people wanting to dance with her, and other girls commenting on how much they liked her pink dress. Usually Lizzie would love the compliments, and she would be looking for the most beautiful dresses herself, but she had a _mission _to complete.

"Psst! Lizzie!"

Lizzie looked up to see Edward standing with two glasses, a pink flush on his cheeks. He smiled cheesily, sitting down next to Lizzie with a sigh.

"Lizzie, I need your help,"

"What with?"

"Clara. I want to ask her to marry me,"

Lizzie almost died on the spot, "_What?! _B-But- you're already engaged-!"

"I know, but I think I've fallen in love with her!" Edward looked at Lizzie with his eyes wide, "And- I think she might love me too,"

"You only met an hour ago!" Lizzie spluttered, "And what makes you think she likes you back?"

"It's the way she smiles, and the way she keeps blushing..." Edward was staring up with a faraway look in his eyes, "She's like a little songbird,"

Usually Lizzie liked sweet romance, but considering this was Ciel and her _brother, _it was making her want to retch. But she couldn't do that, Edward would never forgive her. Besides, if Edward really did like Clara/Ciel, Lizzie had a feeling she had to break the news gently. Not about Clara being a boy, obviously. She merely had to state that they couldn't be together... because... um...

"Edward, that's really sweet but I don't think it's possible," Lizzie laid a sorry hand on her brother's shoulder, "Clara is already engaged,"

Edward sat up with a jolt, "_What? _To who?!"

"Um... I don't really know," Lizzie was slightly alarmed at the sudden change in Edward.

At that moment, they heard a yelp, and their heads turned towards Ciel. He seemed to be about to run from a man with blonde hair and white clothes, but his arm was caught and he was pulled into a hug.

"_LIZZIE!" _

Lizzie didn't have a chance to save Ciel as Edward rushed up to him and punched the blonde man hard in the face.

"My- Robin-!" The man moaned.

"She is not yours!" Edward yelled, "Stay away from her!" With that, he leaned down and kissed Ciel.

There was a mixture of gasps and awws. Lizzie pretty much died inside, but she had a feeling it was worse for Ciel. His eyes widened in shock, and he pushed Edward away.

"That's right, my beautiful little Robin! Come with me!"

Ciel's face was turning purple, "Get off me, you creeps!"

"Young mistress," Sebastian was standing behind Lizzie again, "I suggest you take the opportunity to investigate further. The crowd is distracted,"

Lizzie blinked, and then nodded. Making sure to go around the back of the ballroom, she stepped quickly up the stairs, and turned to the left. The decor here was very different to the ballroom. It was red and black, with candles illuminating the corridors and large, narrow windows letting small rays of moonlight shine inside. It had an overall eerie feel to it.

"Mary?" She hissed. She didn't really expect anyone to call back, Countess Elroy had denied her very _existence_, after all. Which was very strange. Was Mary posing as someone? But her clothes and eloquent speech had made her seem of noble upbringing without question.

"I thought you might come here,"

Lizzie jumped. She rushed into the room on her left, and heard the door slam and lock behind her.

"Hey! Hey, who locked that?" She yelped, banging her fists against the door. A breeze came in through the open window, extinguishing all lights. What sort of a manor had no electricity?!

"Elizabeth. Or would you prefer I call you Lizzie?"

Lizzie gulped. She didn't want to turn around. Every fibre of her being was telling her not to. But she did, slowly and shaking.

"Mary," She gasped. The little girl was standing in the centre of the room, looking identical to how Lizzie last saw her. Her black hair, that pale skin, and her red and black dress that fitted so beautifully with the decor of the mansion.

"It's funny... I forgot why I came to find you," Mary sighed, "I didn't remember until later, when you started to tell me about you fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive,"

"How did you know-,"

"I had never met him, and yet I knew so much about him. I was so afraid, Lizzie. I ran away, but then I started to remember," Mary closed her eyes, "I remembered everything,"

Lizzie caught sight of an ornament on the wall to her right. Even in the darkness, she could see the glinting swords. She began to inch her way towards it, careful to keep her movements too small for Mary to notice.

"There's no need for that, Elizabeth Phantomhive," The swords shook, and then fell to the ground with a crash. Lizzie squealed, taking a step backwards, "I won't hurt you. You're not finished yet,"

"Phantomhive?"

Mary giggled, "Do you know what it's like to remember, Lizzie? To remember that every happy thing in your life is a lie you told yourself? No, you don't. That is why you are better than me," She hung her head, her black hair falling over her face, "You have real happiness,"

"Why are you saying these things to me?" Lizzie clenched her fists, and Mary laughed.

"You won't remember any of this, silly girl. I just wanted to see your reaction, when I told you this," Lizzie blinked, and Mary was standing mere centimetres away from her, "Listen,"

The girl leaned forward, whispering into Lizzie's ear. She leant back, enjoying the fear filling Lizzie's expression.

"You can't!" Lizzie shook her head, "Never!"

"Oh?" Mary cackled, "What will you do to stop me? Forget this, Lizzie. Forget everything that happened here!"

"Mary-," Lizzie's eyes were filled with tears, "You can't! I thought you were a friend!"

Mary sighed, "I thought so too. But then I remembered,"

" Now leave, Elizabeth Phantomhive!"

* * *

><p>Lizzie blinked twice. She was standing in a corridor? Oh yes, she was checking the upstairs of the mansion for clues, but she hadn't found any. She would have to tell Ciel they were leaving. He would probably be relieved.<p>

As she walked on, she passed a mirror, and a gasp escaped her lips. She stopped an examined herself carefully. Had she been... crying?

"I must just be tired," She mumbled to herself, before walking away.


End file.
